Vampire Kisses:Eternity
by daniellesantos711
Summary: i made this story up when i finished reading the books, they were awsome. i wanted to see what would happen if Alexander turned Raven in to a vampire. well lets find out. there's gong to be some surprises along the way. AxR
1. Chapter 1

Dear Diary, my name is Raven and I'm a Goth my favorite colors are black and red.

I love black because it's the symbol of darkness and I love red because it's the symbol of blood.

I'm an out cast in my school, well actually the whole town thinks I'm a freak, but hey that's there option not mine.

Well enough about me lets talk about the school, there's the soccer snobs, cheerleaders, nerds, drama geeks, and everybody else that I don't want to list.

The only two people that understand me is my best friend Becky and my true love Alexander.

Becky has bin my best friend since we where kids and she's like a sister to me, she doesn't think of me as a freak she just thinks of me as a normal person.

Then there's Alexander my true love, my soul mate, my vampire mate and soon-to-be husband I hope.

Alexander and I are going to get married and then he's going to change me in to a vampire where we'll live happily ever after for all eternity.

Speaking of my love I better go to the mansion Alexander says he has a surprise for me.

Until tomorrow diary.

Sincerely yours

Vampiress Raven.

I put my diary on my nightstand and got ready for my surprise date with Alexander.

When I finished the final touches on my makeup I got my bike and took off.

When I finally reached the mansion my lips turned in to a happy grin.

I jumped off my bike and ran up the stairs and banged on the knocker.

I waited patiently, thinking about what the surprise might be when I heard the door open.

"ah, miss Raven so glad you could come Alexander has bin waiting for you." said the butler.

"hello Jameson." I said entering the mansion.

"Alexander will be down in a moment" he said and walked off.

I walked through the living room and sat down on the black leather sofa waiting for my boyfriend.

Five minuets later Alexander came down the stairs looking really sexy.

He wore black combat boots, black leather pants with silver chains, and his black shirt with blood red writing that said queen of the damned.

He walked towards me and gave me a soft passionate kiss.

When we broke apart he handed me a black rose.

"hello raven" he said.

"hi" I said.

"so are you ready for your surprise." he said smiling.

"yes, where are we going anyways." I said.

"that's for me to know and you to find out." he said.

"ok lets go." I said taking his hand and walking out the door.

We got in Jameson's Mercedes and drove off.

"so your not going to tell me are you." I said.

"no" he said.

So I kept my mouth shut for the rest of the drive.

After a minute or two Alexander stopped the car and opened my door and held out his hand for me to take.

I took his hand and got out and started walking but stopped and looked back at Alexander.

"what's wrong" I asked.

"nothing, but can you do me a favor." he said.

"of course, I'd do anything for you." I said.

He stood in front of me with a black sash in his hand.

"can I put this over your eyes," he said.

"sure" I said.

I turned around so he could tie the sash around my eyes so I couldn't see anything, the only thing I saw was darkness.

"ready" he said taking my hand.

"yes I'm ready." I said.

So we walked around for a while and I kept wondering where he was leading me too.

I about to say something when I started yawning.

"are you tired." asked Alexander.

"yes my feet are hurting." I said.

Alexander chuckled "don't worry I'll carry you." he said.

"no it's ok" I started to say but my feet were already off the ground.

I curled up in his arms and rested my head on his chest, I felt so safe and warm in his arms I never wanted him to let go.

Finally after walking for hours we stopped.

I opened my eyes to see the black sash still covering my eyes.

"can I take off this sash now." I asked.

"of course" he said.

When I took it off I gasped in surprise, there was a blanket, a basket, and red and black rose peddles.

I turned my face to look at my beloved and gave him a passionate kiss.

"thank you" I whispered.

"your welcome" he whispered back.

So we sat down and started eating, kissing, talking, and snuggling.

Then his face turned serious.

"what's wrong sweetheart." I asked.

"nothing's wrong, but I need to ask you something, something very important." he said.

I looked at him wondering what was so important.

Ohhhhh what does Alexander need to tell her……well you'll find out in the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

As I waited for him to speak my mind was thinking the worst.

"What if he did not want to change me in to a vampire, what if he tells me he wants to break up with me and never see me again." I thought to myself.

"Raven, Raven" Alexander said shaking me out of my thoughts.

"huh" I said.

"what's your answer yes or no." he said looking down at me.

"but you didn't say anything." I said still confused.

"yes I did you just weren't listening" he said.

"oh sorry I was just thinking about something, what was your question again." I said.

"will you marry me." he said looking into my eyes.

I stared back in to his beautiful brown eyes and smiled in relief.

"of course I'll marry you" I said and gave him a soft kiss on the lips.

"thank you, that's all I wanted to hear." he said smiling.

"no thank you, you've made me so happy I get to marry the man that I love and spend eternity together." I said.

"Hm, that's exactly what I was thinking." he said.

We sat there in silence for a few minuets when Alexander spoke softly.

"what were you thinking about darling." he said.

"well when you said you had something important to tell me I thought that you changed your mind about changing me in to a vampire or perhaps you wanted to break up with me and never want to see me again." I said almost in tears.

Alexander held me close and stroked my cheek with his hand and stared down at me, his eyes sad.

"you thought that I was going to break up with you." he said softly.

I just nodded my head.

"oh Raven I would never dream of leaving you, not now not ever, we're bond together for now and eternity." he said leaning down and giving me a passionate kiss that made me go weak at the knees.

"I love you" he murmured against my lips.

"I love you too" I said and kissed him again.

Right there and then I new that we would live happily ever after, but I just couldn't shake this feeling that someone or something was watching us.

Wow is there someone seeking revenge on Alexander and Raven……..well find out in the next chapter.

Please review.

Danielle


	3. Chapter 3

So Alexander took me home and gave me a good night kiss.

I walked inside my house and in to my room where I found my cat nightmare sleeping on my bed.

I picked her up and put her in her basket where she slept most of the time.

Then I put on my hello batty pajamas, climbed in to my bed and started writing in my jack skeleton diary.

Dear diary, tonight was just perfect absolutely perfect, Alexander made us a special surprise picnic it was to beautiful to be true.

But the best part was when he purposed to me.

(sighs) that was so romantic, well except the part where I thought he was going to break up with me.

Anyways I'm so exited I'm going to be Mrs. Sterling, Mrs. Alexander sterling, Raven Sterling, ah it's perfect.

Well I'm really tired so I'll write more tomorrow.

Vampiress Raven

After I wrote about my perfect night I put my diary away and fell in to a peaceful nightmare about me and my soon--to--be vampire husband.

I did not want to wake up from this nightmare, I just wanted to sleep in and keep the nightmare going, but unfortunately my alarm clock decided to wake me up from my précis nightmare land.

Today was Friday and that meant that Alexander and I can spend the whole weekend together I thought to myself.

My mom's voice brought me back to reality.

"raven get down here, your going to be late for school." she said.

Gees women calm down already it's not like I've never bin late to school before (200 times) I wanted to say but resisted because I new she'd get mad and then she wouldn't let me see Alexander for the whole weekend, then I would have to explain to him why I couldn't see him, then he would give me a lecture about being respectful to your mother and basically

I did not want all that to happen.

So I just got my things, went down stairs, got an apple, and went walking to school.

When I got there Becky was waiting for me.

"hey raven, what's up" she said.

"hey beck, nothing much" I said.

"so how was your special night with Alexander." she said.

"it was amazing, Alexander I such a romantic." I said.

"wow your so lucky I wish my boyfriend was a romantic like Alexander." she said.

"well we can't all have the perfect boyfriend." I said.

"yeah you just got lucky." she said.

"yup I sure did." I said.

Just then the bell rang signaling us for first period.

Becky and I had all are classes together which was awesome because I could talk to her whenever I got board in one of my classes.

Today in sixth period we had a sub because our regular teacher had gotten sick.

He was a boring sub so I decided to pass notes with Becky.

Raven/Becky

Hey isn't this class boring. I said

Yeah it is. She said.

We kept passing notes for about two and a half minutes when I suddenly turned serious.

I had to tell her about the engagement, she has to know, she 's my best friend I owe her that much I thought.

" pss pss raven" whispered Becky.

"what" I whispered back.

"are you ok, you seem distracted today is something wrong." she whispered.

"nothings wrong everything's great" I whispered back.

"ok if your sure." she whispered and turned her attention back to the teacher.

I guess it wouldn't hurt if she new I thought.

"hey beck, um there's something I need to tell you." I whispered.

"ok what is it." she whispered.

"I can't tell you hear it's a secret, I'll tell you after school." I whispered back.

She just nodded her head and turned back to listen to the stupid teacher and his stupid boring lecture.

I sighed, I wish Alexander was here to give me a lecture it makes him even more sexier when he does it with his sexy dazzling voice, I thought.

Finally the bell rang, yes I thought now I can go home.

"raven raven, wait up." said Becky.

"sorry" I said.

"wow you really want to get out of here don't you." she said smiling.

"hell yeah I do." I said.

"so yeah, what's so important that you couldn't tell me in class." she said.

"yeah come on there's to many people here, lets go somewhere else." I said grabbing her arm and dragging her outside where no one could here us.

"ok we're away from everyone now spill." she said.

"alright well remember how I told you about how prefect my night was." I said.

"yeah" she said.

"well I might have left out some of the details." I said.

"what kind of details." she said.

"ok well Alexander made me a surprise picnic with a blanket, basket, rose peddles, ect ect." I said.

"ok go on." she said.

"and he held me in his arms, but then he turned serious and told me that he wanted to tell me something important." I said.

"really, what did he say." she said.

"I'm getting to that." I said.

"go on" she said.

"ok well I kept thinking that maybe he wanted to break up with me and never want to see me again." I said.

I heard her gasp.

"did he break up with you." she said.

"no he didn't." I said.

"oh ok that's a relief, so what happened next." she said.

"well he shook me out of my thoughts and asked me what my answer was, I told him that he didn't say anything, but he told me he did I just wasn't listening." I said.

Becky just shook her head.

"keep going." she said.

"well he looked at me and asked me to marry him." I said in excitement.

I looked at Becky to see her reaction, but when I looked she was on the floor.

Well raven's exited about her engagement but how will Becky handle it, and most important how will her family handle it.

Can someone give me some ideas on to tell raven's family about her engagement to Alexander.

Please that would be a great help.

Raven's family: dad, mom, and her eleven year old brother Billy boy.

Review please and tell me what you think.

Danielle


	4. Chapter 4

I kneeled beside her and shook her gently.

"Becky, Becky wake up." I said.

Maybe this was a bad Idea I thought.

I heard a soft moan, she was coming through.

Her eye's fluttered open, staring back at me.

"w w what happened." she stuttered.

"you fainted." I said.

"oh, why?" she asked.

"wait you don't remember" I said.

"well the only thing I remember is you saying something about Alexander and getting married and and……" she trailed off.

I looked down and started playing with my hello batty bracelet.

Then I heard a gasp form Becky, she figured it out, well took her long enough I thought.

I sighed and started counting backwards.

"3,2,1" I whispered.

She turned to look at me and to my surprise she was smiling.

Oh. My. Gosh, raven did Alexander purpose to you!" she said in excitement.

I got up and covered her mouth with my hand.

"shh, Becky be quiet." I said and uncovered her mouth.

She took slow, easy breaths to calm herself from all the excitement.

"ok ok I'm good now." she said.

"good now please keep your voice down, I don't want anyone to know my secret." I said.

"well can I tell matt." she said.

"no way, I don't trust him if he knows then he'll tell all the soccer snobs, which means Trevor will know and if Trevor knows then his mom will know then she'll start gossiping about it and somehow the gossip will lead to my parents finding out , then they'll try to convince me not to marry him and I can't let that happen Becky…….I love him." I said choking back my tears that were threatening to come out.

"raven" she sighed.

"Becky please, please, please don't tell anyone" I said tears now falling from my eyes.

"shh, shh raven it's ok I promise you I wont tell anyone." she said.

"y you promise." I said with a stutter.

"yes, yes of course you're my best friend your secrets are always safe with me." she said smiling.

"thanks" I said wiping my tear stained face.

"so how are you going to tell your parents" she said.

"I'm not" I said.

"what, but shouldn't they know." she said.

"no, this is about me and Alexander and our life together, no family allowed" I said.

"what about friends" she said.

"well I don't know." I said.

"oh come on I could be the maid of honor." she said.

"well I'll have to talk to Alexander about this, I'll let you know on Monday." I said and walked home.

Well there you have it Becky knows, so what do you think should Raven let Becky be the maid of honor now that she knows her secret.

It's your choice.

Please review.

Danielle


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys sorry I haven't bin updating.

I've bin really busy.

Anyway hears chapter 5

I get home, open the front door and run up the stairs and in to my room.

I have to wait until sunset so I can sneak out of the house and see my love.

So I write in my diary, clean my room, do my homework you know stuff to keep me busy.

One hour has passed and I am ready to leave so I can meet up with Alexander.

I get on my bike and peddle my way through the woods.

When I get there the gate is already open, so I get off my bike, climb up the stairs and knock gently.

The door opens.

"hello, miss raven" said Jameson.

"hello" I say politely.

"Alexander has bin expecting you" said Jameson.

So I enter the mansion and go up the stairs to Alexander's attic room.

I knock on the door.

"come in" said Alexander.

So I open the door and in the room stands my love in all his glory.

"raven" said Alexander.

"Alexander" I say and run into his arms and kiss him deeply on the lips.

We pull away and look into each others eyes.

"oh Alexander I'm so happy, I finally get to marry you and be part of your world." I say.

"yes my love we'll be together for eternity." said Alexander and kisses me again.

"so where should we have the wedding" said Alexander.

"I don't know" I say.

"well we can have it wherever we want" said Alexander.

I think for a moment, where can we have it.

Well we cant have it in a church someone might see us and word my get out to my parents.

I can see the newspaper headlines: Goth girl marries Vampire.

Yeah don't want that to happen.

Then I get an idea of course why didn't I think of it before, the cemetery! It's perfect.

"Alexander I know the perfect place to have our wedding" I say in excitement.

"really, where" said Alexander with a smile on his beautiful face.

"the cemetery, it'll be great it's creepy and dark and besides it's where we had our date remember" I say in a flirtatious voice, hey come on he is going to be my husband soon so why can't I have a little flirting time with my super hot sexy cute gorgeous vampire soon to be husband.

"I think it's a wonderful idea" said Alexander.

"really!" I say in excitement.

"of course, darling anything you want" said Alexander.

I jump in his arms and give him sweet kisses.

"thank you…..thank you…..thank you…..thank you" I say in between kisses.

I start kissing his neck and I hear him sigh in pleasure.

I smile and continue to kiss him, until he tells me to stop.

"raven, stop" said Alexander.

"awww party pooper" I say.

"sorry darling but we have to save that for our honeymoon." said Alexander.

"oh ok" I say.

"hey Alexander um is it ok if we don't invite people to our wedding" I say.

"why" said Alexander.

"well I just want it to be me and you, oh and Becky too." I say.

"whatever you wish, my love" said Alexander.

"great I can't wait to tell Becky the great news oh she's going to be so happy, I hope she doesn't faint again." I say.

Alexander just looks at me confused.

"oh she fainted when I told her you proposed to me" I said smiling.

Alexander just smiles and kisses me again.

"well that would be entertaining" said Alexander.

"that is so not funny" I say.

"so is she going to be your maid of honor" said Alexander.

"yup" I say.

"good" said Alexander.

"so we should plan the date for the wedding and the transformation" said Alexander.

"well how about we get married after my birthday then after the ceremony you can bring me back to the mansion and transform me" I say smiling.

"perfect" said Alexander.

So we hung out all weekend just laughing, talking, cuddling, and making out.

I was going to tell Becky the good news on Monday.

This wedding is going to be amazing.

Well tell me what you think.

Please give me some more ideas and review.

Sorry I couldn't write more, my brother wants me to get off because he wants to get on his my space.

Ugh!!


	6. Chapter 6

Here is chapter 6

Well today is Monday, oh joy man I can't wait to turn into a vampire and not worry about getting up for school.

Oh look there's Becky, well better tell her the good news.

"hey Becky" I say.

"hey raven, so did you and Alexander have a great weekend, did you talk to him about the you know what and me being there for your wedding and all that stuff" she said talking really really fast, note to self don't let Becky eat sugar in the morning.

"whoa Becky calm down your going to fast." I say.

"oh sorry" she says.

"come on let's go somewhere else." I say and lead her away from the crowd.

"so what did he say" she said whispering.

I could tell that she had lots of sugar because her breath smelled like chocolate and well more chocolate.

"well he said yes" I said smiling.

"yes he said yes, your going to let me be the maid of honor!" she said excitedly.

"yes Becky we are" I said.

"omg, omg omg!" she screamed and jumped in excitement.

I couldn't help my self, I grabbed her hands and we both started jumping up and down.

"than you, thank you, thank you" she said hugging me.

"your welcome" I said.

Suddenly the bell rang, I couldn't pay attention in none of my classes, the only thing I focused on was Alexander and I.

I don't know why but school just seemed like a blur to me.

After school Becky and I went to my house to discus wedding plans.

"so where are you having your wedding ceremony" she asked.

"in the cemetery" I said.

"ok" she said and wrote that down.

"so is anybody else invited" she asked.

"no, it's just Alexander, me, you, and a minister." I say.

"ok, good" she says.

"so what color is your dress going to be" she said.

"black" I say.

"ok" she says and writes that down.

"and what color is Alexander's tuxedo going to be" she asked.

"black" I say in a board tone.

"ok" she says.

"Becky everything is going to be black, it's that simple" I say.

"oh ok" she says.

"so is that it" she says.

"yup that's it" I say.

"ok then I'm leaving, by the way when are you having your wedding." she asked.

"right after my birthday at sundown" I say.

"wait but your birthday is in two weeds and your barley turning sixteen" she says.

"who cares I'm turning sixteen and Alexander is seventeen turning on eighteen." I say.

"but don't you think your rushing things a little" she says.

Ok now I was starting to get angry.

"see this is why I didn't want to tell anyone about my wedding, because this is what they'd try to do, the same thing your doing right now!" I say.

"ok calm down, I was just saying that's all" she said.

"I'm sorry it's just I love him so much and I want to be with him for the rest of my life, I didn't mean to blow up at you" I say.

"it's ok, I understand your in love, I'm in love with matt." she said.

But the thing is she didn't understand.

"no Becky my love for Alexander and your love for matt is not the same it's totally different.

"what do you mean" she says.

"what I mean is your love is like, well high school love and my love is more powerful then that." I say.

"oh, I see" she says.

"so…….when you guys go on your honeymoon are you guys going to you know do it" she says with a smirk on her lips.

"um yes we are" I say and start blushing.

Omg Becky I'm going to kill you.

"well I hope you two have fun with that" she says.

"shut up" I say still blushing.

"ok ok I'm leaving now" she says and goes out the door.

Finally she's gone.

I wonder what it would be like to make love to a vampire I thought to myself.

Well I'll just have to find out on our honeymoon.

Review and tell me what you think.

Sorry it's a little short.

But I'll try to make it longer.

Danielle


	7. Chapter 7

FINALLY! Here's chapter 7 yay!

Sorry I took so long to update my brother hogs the computer, so blame him. Haha.

Ok so on with the story.

My birthday was only 2 days away and I was getting more exited.

I looked around my dark room, would I miss any of this nope I will have everything I need when I'm with Alexander.

I walked around my room trying to find some things that I wanted to take with me like my makeup, diary, some dark music to listen to while me and Alexander snuggled together and listened to the loud music.

Ah just thinking about that makes my hart beat faster.

I was back to reality when I heard my annoying brother knocking, well more like pounding on my door.

"Raven! It's time for dinner get your gothic self out of your room or should I say dungeon." he said and left downstairs.

I opened the door and went down stairs to eat with my family.

"hey Rae, I thought you'd never come down" said my dad.

"well I'm here" I said.

"what do you do in that room of yours" said my mom.

Well maybe it's none of her business, I mean it's my room, why does she even care what I do in there I thought.

"maybe she was just writing love letters to her true love Alexander" he said.

"shut up" I said.

"that's enough you two, now I don't want anybody to mention that name ever do you hear me" said my dad.

"but why?" I asked.

"because I said so" said my dad.

"but he's never done anything to you" I said.

"it doesn't matter I don't like him" he said.

"that's a stupid reason for not mentioning his name" I said.

"remember when he left you" my dad said.

"that is totally different" I said.

"ok then, why did he leave" he said.

"he left because he loved me" I said.

"now that is really stupid, you don't leave someone you love!" said my dad.

Everyone was silent.

"he loves me, and I love him" I said softly.

"oh and what do you know about love!" my dad yelled.

"I know a lot about love" I said softly.

"oh really, please enlighten us" he said.

"well…..I…um" I tried to say.

"see you know nothing about love" he said glaring at me.

Well know you see why he's not invited to my wedding, neither of them.

I cried silently, unable to hold back the tears.

"are you crying" said Billy boy.

"no" I said wiping my tears.

I was angry and sad, how could he not understand why I loved Alexander, sure he wore black like me and dressed different but that's why I loved him so much he was weird and I was weird heck we can be weird together for all I cared.

I looked back at my dad his face hardened and mind full of sadness.

"raven" he said in a serious voice.

"what" I said looking down.

"I think it's best that you do not continue to see Alexander" he said.

My head shot up so fast I almost fell over.

"what!" I said in shock.

"you heard what I said" he said his eyes hard.

"but you can't do that!" I yelled.

"I can and I will" he said in a harsh voice.

That's it I was really mad this time.

"I love him, you can't do this to me!" I yelled tears falling from my eyes.

"YOU ARE NOT TO SEE HIM AGAIN AND THAT'S FINALE" he screamed.

I started crying more and more.

"raven, honey why don't you go to your room" said my mom in a soft voice.

She didn't need to ask me twice.

So I just ran up stairs and slammed the door, jumped on my bed and sobbed.

I hate my dad I hate him I hate him I hate him.

I don't care what he says I'm going to see my love and no one not even my dad can stop me.

So I climbed out my widow and grabbed my bike and rode all the way to the mansion.

As I got closer I dropped the bike, ran up the steps and knocked on the door.

The door opened and I saw that Jameson was standing there smiling.

"hello, miss raven, Alexander wasn't expecting you here" he said.

"hi Jameson" I said quickly.

"Alexander is up in his room" he said.

"thank you" I said quickly and ran up the stairs in to his room.

"raven" he said smiling.

"Alexander" I said and ran in to his arms and held him.

I started sobbing into his chest and held him close as if he would disappear right in front of me.

"raven, darling what's wrong" he said his voice concerned.

"oh Alexander, this was horrible, I hate my dad" I said.

"why" he asked stroking my hair.

"h he told m me that I c couldn't see you anymore" I said still sobbing.

"shh, love it's alright" he said.

We stood there in silence just holing each other.

I calmed down a bit and looked into his brown eyes, full of sadness and concern.

"are you feeling better" he said stroking my cheek.

"yes, now that I'm here with you" I said.

I leaned my head up and captured his lips into a soft gentle kiss.

We pulled apart and looked into each others eyes.

"I'm not gonna stop seeing you just to make my dad happy" I said in a serious voice.

"but he's your father raven" he said.

"I don't care……..do you know what he said to me tonight" I said.

Alexander was silent so I continued.

"he said that no one was allowed to mention your name, I told him that it was stupid, then he mentioned that you left me." I said.

Alexander flinched as I said that.

"I told him that I loved you and you loved me, then he said that I new nothing about love, I told him I did, then he told me to explain it to him.

I tried to but I couldn't find the right words to explain how much I loved you.

Then he started yelling at me……." I said crying into his arms again.

"raven" he said sighing.

I looked up at him.

"maybe we should postpone the wedding." he said.

"what, no!, no, no, no" I said desperately.

"raven maybe I should give you some time with your family before I change you" he said.

"no, I don't want to spend time with my family and I don't want to spend time with him" I sneered.

Alexander just shook his head and kissed my head.

"fine" he said.

I was getting board so I decided to change the subject.

"so I talked to Becky and we went over the wedding stuff." I said.

"so what have you decided" he said.

"well the ceremony in the cemetery, my dress black, your tux is going to be black of course, and the minister is going to be wearing black too." I said.

Alexander looked at me and smiled with approval.

"so we're going to have our own gothic wedding" he said smiling.

"yes, I've always wanted one" I said.

"then that's exactly what your going to get" he said and kissed me again.

"so you don't mind that I planed out everything" I said.

"no, not at all" he said.

"are you sure" I said.

"of course, it's absolutely perfect" he said.

"good" I said.

We held each other close almost like we never wanted to let go,

Everything was perfect soon I would be married to my true love and become a vampire too.

That's all I ever wanted.

Ok so tell me what you think about this chapter.

Review and give me some ideas please.

Alexander and raven are soooooo cute together.

Danielle


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys here's chapter 8, oh and I'll try to make this one longer.

Today was raven's birth day and her parents were giving her a surprise dinner, but she wanted to be with Alexander because he said that he had a present for her as well.

"raven come down her honey" her mom said.

She went down stairs and into the living room.

"hey raven happy birthday" said Billy boy.

"thanks" I said.

"hi honey happy seventeenth birthday" said my mom as she gave me a hug.

"thanks" I said.

"happy birthday" my dad said in a gruff voice.

"um thanks" I said.

Everyone was silent and it started getting awkward.

So I broke the silence.

"um can I go see Alexander, he said that he had a present for me" I said.

"no" said my dad.

"dad, please it's my birthday and I want to be with my fiancé, I mean boyfriend." I said quickly.

"no means no" said my dad.

"but…" I started to say.

"raven you need to be with your family, we love you and we want to see more of you, is Alexander more important than us" said my dad.

I didn't know what to say, sure I loved my family and yeah I loved Alexander too.

"dad please just let me go to Alexander's house please." I said.

"raven you need to be with us" said my dad.

"well maybe I don't want to be with you" I said.

My mom and brother stayed silent while me and my dad argued.

"I'm going to his house" I said.

"no your not" said my dad.

"why not" I said.

"because I don't want you around him" said my dad.

"you can't tell me what to do!" I yelled.

"yes I can I am your father and you will obey me!" he yelled.

Well you think I hated him before well now I just hate him more.

"you better not go to his house, if you do you'll be in so much trouble" he said.

Why did he have to do this to me, I thought.

He can't except Alexander and he never will, I thought.

Well it's a good thing that he doesn't know about the wedding, I thought.

"now lets just enjoy a nice birthday dinner" said my mother.

"I'm not hungry, can I be excused." I said.

"oh but I made your favorite" said my mom.

"like I said I'm not very hungry" I said again.

My dad narrowed his eyes at me and stood up.

"your mom has gone to all this trouble into making this dinner and you say that your not hungry" he said.

I just shrug my shoulders and start walking away.

"RAVEN!" my dad yells.

I turn around and look at his face which was red from all the anger.

"what" I say calmly.

"sit down now" my dad says gritting his teeth.

"first tell me that I can go to Alexander's house then I'll sit down" I said.

My dad turned boiling red.

"I TOLD YOU THAT YOU WERE NEVER ALLOWED TO SEE THAT MONGROL!!" my dad shouted.

This is just great, way to burst my bubble dad, I thought.

Ok now I was just plain angry.

"he is not a mongrol dad" I said through clenched teeth.

"oh then what is he" he said.

"he's just a person, a human bean" I said.

"or maybe he's a vampire" said my dad.

I was in total shock, he new or were they just rumors that he heard from the gossip queen aka Trevor's mom.

"what are you talking about" I said trying to stay calm.

"Alexander, he's a vampire" said my dad.

"oh really and where did you hear that" I said.

"everybody's talking about it, it's all over town" he said.

"so who started it." I said.

"I believe it was Trevor's mom" he said.

"and what the hell does she know" I said.

"lots of things" he said.

"well maybe she should keep her nose out of other people's business" I said.

"raven" my mom scolded.

"well I guess that's how she lives by butting in people's lives and messing with their heads and brain washing them." I said.

"now that's enough" said my mom.

I just rolled my eyes.

"ok whatever I'm leaving" I said.

"where are you going" said my brother.

"out" I said.

"no your going to see Alexander aren't you" said my mom.

"so what if I am" I said calmly.

My dad was red again, oh great.

"raven haven't you bin listening, you are not allowed to see him" said my dad.

"mom" I said looking at her.

"sorry raven" she said.

I looked toward Billy boy and as my parents shook his head no.

I was mad, sad, and frustrated with all of them.

I walked toward the stairs.

"where are you going" said my brother.

"upstairs" I said.

My brother just nodded his head.

I started walking towards the stairs again, tears falling from my eyes.

I stopped in my tracks and turned around slowly and looked at them.

Then I broke the silence with a loud scream.

"I HATE YOU!" I screamed and ran up the stairs and into my room.

God I hate them, I hate them all!, why would they take his side oh I know why it's because he brain washed them, that's why.

Why was I even born into this family, I mean come on my parents where hippies and my brother is a nerd.

Why couldn't I have a gothic family, that's where I belong not here anyway.

It would be so cool I would have gothic parents and a brother that's all I ever wanted.

But no I got stuck with the hippies and a nerd.

Well I guess in a way I should be happy, now that I have a hot sexy gothic vampire boyfriend or should I say fiancé.

I guess sneaking out would do anything because the nerd boy would just rat me out the rents and then I would get into some serious trouble.

So I just decided to write Alexander a letter explaining everything and how my birthday was totally ruined.

Dear Alexander, four words I, hate, my, family, they are so ugh! I can't even explain it right, anyway I'm sorry I wont be able to make it, and I know that you wanted to give me a surprise but it will just have to wait.

I'm soooooo deeply and truly sorry.

Much love always

Oxoxoxox

Love your soon to be vampire wife raven sterling.

I folded the letter, put it in the envelope, called Jameson to pick it up and deliver it to Alexander.

Now all I can do is wait until tomorrow to see my love,

Sometimes I wonder if my parents and brother where aliens from outer space, sent here to make my life a living hell.

Ok raven calm down just don't think about that now, think about your life and future with Alexander, yes just think about Alexander go to your happy place where no one can bother you or tell you what to do.

Just you and Alexander, together, now, forever, and for eternity.

After a minuet or two I fell into a deep sleep, kind of like the undead.

(Raven's Dream)

I was in a beautiful black dress, my Vail on top of my head, my dead black roses, and my black ballet flats.

I was walking towards a grave stone alter where the minister and my love stood looking as handsome as ever but even more gorgeous.

Becky was in back of me holding the back of my dress.

She was wearing a black dress like the ones you see people wearing at funerals.

But she was still lovely.

I looked back at the alter and smiled, I was almost there.

Soon I was beside my love and listening as the minister said the speech but I wasn't paying attention, the only thing on my mind was Alexander and how beautiful he looked.

I couldn't help myself I just had to touch him to make sure he was real, he was all right.

He looked down and smiled at me.

Then the minister looked at Alexander and said " do you Alexander take raven to be your wife" he said.

"I do" said Alexander.

"and do you raven take Alexander to be you husband" he said.

"I do" I said.

"then you may kiss the bride" he said.

Alexander smiled and leaned towards me to give me a kiss, then when he pulled away I saw two pairs of green eyes looking at us.

(end of dream)

I woke up gasping for breath as I realized that I was still in my room.

"jagger" I whispered.

"no no no no no" I whispered over and over.

"it couldn't have bin him" I said to my self.

For one thing it was just a dream and jagger was dead along with Luna and Valentine.

I couldn't think straight and I was really tired, I would have to talk to Alexander tomorrow.

Oh wait tomorrow was the wedding and I couldn't see him until the ceremony, that was the tradition.

I didn't have any other choice I would have to see him tonight.

So I got on my bike and took off towards the mansion.

"hello, miss raven shouldn't you be in bed it's quit late." he said.

"hello, yes I know but I have to see Alexander it's very important" I said trying to catch my breath.

"very well he's in his room" he said and let me in.

I ran up the stairs and knocked on his door.

"come in" he said in that dazzling voice I loved so much.

So I opened the door and looked around until I found what I was looking for.

"raven" he said.

"what are you doing here, it's really late shouldn't you be in bed" he said.

"yes but I had to see you, I couldn't sleep I had this really weird dream, well it was a good dream and kinda scary" I said.

"well what was it about, maybe I can help" he said.

"um ok, well we were at our wedding and we said our vows and kissed then when we pulled apart I saw these green eyes looking at us and well I think it was jagger" I said looking down.

Alexander stayed quiet.

Finally I looked up and he had a look of anger.

"Alexander…….."I said trailing off.

"what does that mean" I said.

He was silent.

"do you think it's possible that jagger could be alive." I said.

Still he was silent.

"what if he is alive and wants revenge on us" I said.

He turned to face me and said in a serious voice.

"I think it is possible, but he wouldn't be hear not now anyway" he said.

"when will he come then" I said.

"I'm not sure, I guess it's when he decides to show up" he said.

I stayed silent.

"and when he does" I said in a whisper.

"then I'll be waiting" he said in a serious voice.

Then he took me in his arms and whispered in my ear while my head laid on his chest.

"but lets not worry about that now" he said kissing my forehead.

"then what should we worry about" I said.

"well for one thing, I need to get you home so you can get some sleep for your big day tomorrow" he said smiling.

I looked up at him and smiled.

"ok, I guess I'm a little tired" I said yawning.

"a little" he said raising is eyebrows.

"ok a lot" I said and rest my head on his chest again.

"ok it's time for my Goth princess to go to sleep" he said.

So he carried me to the Mercedes and put me in the passengers seat and drove off.

Once he reached my house I woke up.

"we're here" he said and picked me up again.

"wait, um my parents don't know that I left, actually they think that I'm in my room asleep" I said.

Alexander walked to the side of the house, looked up and then looked down at me smiling.

"hold on" he said and began to fly.

I had my arms around his neck and looked up towards my window.

He opened the window and landed softly on the black carpet.

He put me down gently and started walking towards the window.

"wait, don't go stay for a few minuets please" I said.

He just smiled and nodded his head.

I went to the drawer and pulled out my jack skeleton pajamas and went to change in the restroom.

(the pj's that she wore were just a tank top and some short shorts)

After a few minuets she came out and sat down on the bed.

Alexander picked her up, pulled the covers and laid her down gently on the bed.

"lay down with me" she said.

"alright, just for a moment then I have to leave, ok" he said smiling at her as he laid beside her.

"ok" she said and wrapped her arms around him.

They talked for awhile until it was time for Alexander to leave.

"I'll see you tomorrow night at sundown" he whispered and kissed her gently on the lips.

"until we meet again, my love" he said kissing her lips and caressing her cheek.

"until we meet again" she whispered.

Then he was gone.

Raven sighed a peaceful sigh and drifted into a wonderful sleep.

So what do you think, I hope this is long enough for you guys.

Damn it's already 3:04 am.

Well I Gotta go.

Bye and please review and tell me what you think.

Danielle


	9. Chapter 9

_Here's chapter 9 it's extra long. _

_Please enjoy. _

_I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock, ugh I didn't want to go to school today. _

_But I had no choice. _

_I got ready for school and looked at myself in the merrier. _

_I had a smile on my face, today was my big day I would soon be married to Alexander. _

_I sighed just thinking about it, I went down stairs ignoring my family and eating my last breakfast. _

"_raven, can I talk to you in private." said my dad. _

"_whatever" I said. _

_So we walked into the living room and sat down across from each other. _

"_so what do you want to talk about" I said. _

"_well I talked to Trevor and he wanted to know if you'd consider in becoming his girlfriend." said my dad who was smiling. _

"_WHAT!" I yelled. _

"_please just consider it raven." said my dad. _

"_fuck no! not in a million years would I be caught dead dating that son of a bitch!" I yelled. _

"_raven, you will listen to me!" yelled my dad. _

_I snorted. _

"_yeah right I would rather die then ever listen to a word you say, or what anyone says!" I yelled. _

"_your going to date Trevor and that's it discussion over!" yelled my dad. _

_My face was emotionless for a minuet, then I stuck up my middle finger and got up and started walking away. _

"_don't you walk away from me little girl!" he yelled. _

_I turned around to face him, my face full of anger. _

"_FUCK YOU, YOU SON OF A BITCH, THAT GOSE FOR MOM AND BILLY BOY, OH I MEAN BITCH BOY!" I yelled. _

_I got my stuff and ran out the door as fast as I can. _

_Suddenly I heard a honk, it was Becky. _

"_get in" she said. _

"_thanks" I said and climbed in. _

_It was silent for a moment. _

"_so are you going to tell me what happened" said Becky. _

"_my dad wants me to become Trevor's girlfriend, he doesn't want me to see Alexander anymore" I said. _

"_that's just wrong, he can't tell you who you can and cannot date." she said her voice full of anger. _

"_you know what your right, fuck my dad and his stupid rules, fuck my mom and bitch boy, and last but not least fuck Trevor for giving my dad the idea in the first place." I said. _

_We were both quiet for a moment just angry and frustrated. _

"_you know what beck, I'm not really in the mood for school right now can you just drop me off right here" I said. _

"_hey if your going to ditch school then so am I, hey we can pick up your wedding dress." she said. _

_So we drove off to hot topics to pick up my dress. _

_I loved that place it's where I buy all my close, I also know the people who work there, we're all friends and we understand each other. _

_So when I told them that I was getting married to my gothic prince of the night, they offered to make my dress. _

_So here we are now ready to pick it up. _

_When we walked in I was greeted right away. _

"_hey there's the gothic bride" said bones, he wore black leather pants, combat boots, a black shirt with a skull on it, his face was white, he had on lots of black eyeliner, and his hair was sticking out in all sorts of directions. _

_Becky gasped. _

"_you told them" she said. _

"_well duhhh they make the best dresses in the world, and besides Alexander and I are there only customers" I said. _

_Becky was a little scared. _

"_hey, you can wait outside if you want" I said. _

_So Becky headed outside and went to a different store. _

"_so is my dress ready yet" I said. _

"_yeah it's ready, come on in to the back and see it" said thorn, her hair was the color of blood, her face pale, her eyes full of black eyeliner, her lips blood red, nails blood red, her close were awesome. _

_She wore a black tank top and a black skirt which had little bats on it and she wore her combat boots as well. _

"_oh hey Alexander was here last night, came to pick up his tux" said bones. _

_I smiled. _

"_ohhhhh I know that face, thinking about your man" thorn said teasingly. _

_I just smirked. _

"_come on lets go see that dress of yours" said bones. _

_Thorn ran to the back and called out the other two people who worked there. _

"_hey dawn, viper get out here" she said. _

_When dawn came out she smiled and have me a hug. _

"_well if it isn't our favorite customer" she said. _

_Then viper came out and gave me a hug. _

"_hey vampire chick" he said. _

"_hey guys, so what up" I said. _

"_well we've all bin working on your dress and Alexander's tux." said viper. _

"_well actually dawn and thorn were working on your dress while viper and I worked on Alexander's tuxedo." said bones. _

"_so can I see it" I said. _

"_yeah let me just bring it out" said dawn. _

_We waited for about a minute before she finally returned with a beautiful gown. _

_I was so speechless. It was so beautiful a black spaghetti strap long length dress with red laces on the front and the sides were cut. _

_The Vail was black and the clip was shaped like a bat. _

_My shoes were black short sexy leather boots. _

_This was perfect I thought. _

"_so what do you think" said thorn. _

"_I love it thank you so much you guys are the best" I said excitedly. _

"_your welcome" said dawn. _

"_we're all glad that you like it." said bones. _

"_can I try it on" I said. _

"_yeah sure go ahead." said thorn. _

_So I got the dress, sexy leather boots, my Vail, and walked into the changing room. _

_Once I finished putting everything on I looked at myself in the merrier. _

_Damn I looked hot. _

"_hey raven come out and let us see" said dawn. _

_So I went out and saw there shocked expressions. _

"_oh. My. Goth" said dawn who was smiling. _

"_wow" said thorn who was also smiling. _

_I turned around to face the guys and believe me there expressions were so hilarious. _

"_GUYS STOP DROOLING" yelled dawn. _

_Viper and bones shook themselves out of there trance. _

"_wow you look great" said bones. _

"_yeah your on fire" said viper. _

"_thanks guys, I hope Alexander likes it" I said. _

"_trust us honey he's going to love it" said thorn. _

_I smiled at them and went back and changed in to my regular close. _

_I put my stuff on the counter and got out my card. _

"_put that away, it's already bin paid for" said bones. _

"_really, by who" I said. _

"_by Alexander, I told you he came in here last night" said bones. _

"_did he see my dress" I said. _

"_no he wasn't allowed to see it, it's bad luck" said bones. _

_I sighed in relief. _

"_well I'll see you guys later, thanks again" I said and went to find Becky. _

_After I found her we went back to my house and I started to talk about my dress. _

"_ok stop talking and show me already" she said. _

"_ok" I said and pulled it out. _

"_oh my that's so beautiful, everything is beautiful especially these boots, oh are they leather." she said. _

"_yes they are" I said. _

"_that's so awesome, Alexander Is going to flip when he sees you in this" she said. _

"_yeah I know" I said. _

"_hey why don't I go and get my dress, come back here and get ready with you, then we can go to the cemetery together" she said. _

"_yeah great idea" I said and smiled. _

_So Becky went home to get her dress, while I continued to pack my skeleton duffle bag. _

_I finished packing my stuff and just sat by the window. _

_Suddenly something landed on my lap. _

_I picked it up and saw that it was a letter from alexander, so I opened it and read it. _

_My Dearest raven_

_Only a couple more minutes, my love until we see each other. _

_I can't wait to see you, to hold you in my arms, to kiss you, to tell you that I love you now and forever. _

_I can't wait until the minister tells me to kiss the bride. _

_Then we'll go back to my house, excuse me our house and that's were we'll transform you, then when that's finished we can go on our honeymoon and try. _

_Wink wink. _

_Anyways until tonight, my love. _

_I love you. _

_Yours truly _

_Alexander sterling_

_Oxoxoxox _

_I put the letter down and cried softly. _

"_that was so beautiful" I whispered to myself. _

"_awww that was so touching" said a creepy voice. _

_I turned around and came face to face with jagger. _

"_jagger" I whispered. _

"_yes it's me, did you miss me" he said. _

_I just stayed silent. _

"_what's that" he said pointing towards my wedding dress. _

"_it's none of your business" I said. _

"_so it's true then your actually going to marry Alexander" he said. _

"_how did you know that" I said. _

"_oh I know lots of things" said jagger. _

"_well you don't know where we're going to have it" I said. _

"_the cemetery" he said. _

_I was in shock. _

_Suddenly there was a knock on the door. _

"_raven, it's me Becky I got my dress" she said. _

_I stayed silent. _

"_well I better leave." he said with an evil smile. _

_Then he was gone. _

"_raven, open the door" said Becky. _

_I shook myself out of my frozen daze and went to open the door. _

"_hey I got my dress lets get ready" she said. _

_She went to my dresser and went to get my makeup supplies when she noticed the letter. _

"_what's this" she asked. _

"_oh it's a letter from Alexander" I said. _

"_oh can I read it" she said. _

"_sure" I said. _

_So she started reading it. _

_When she finished she had tears in her eyes. _

"_awww that's so romantic" she said and put the letter down. _

"_yes it is" I said. _

"_ok so we should start getting ready" she said and started fixing her hair and makeup. _

_She went into the bathroom and changed into her dress. _

_When she came out I was smiling. _

"_wow beck, you look so beautiful" I said. _

"_thanks" she said blushing. _

"_ok now it's your turn to get ready, remember you can't keep Alexander waiting." she said. _

_So I got my dress, went into the restroom and put it on. _

_When I came out I heard Becky gasp. _

"_so what do you think" I asked. _

"_you look gorgeous, wow Alexander is going to have a tough time keeping his hands off you." she said. _

_I sat down and started putting on my makeup, black lipstick, black eye shadow, black eye liner, and black mascara. _

_My hair was straight and my fingernails were black. _

_I put on my black leather boots and walked towards the merrier again. _

_Becky helped me put on my Vail, then she handed me my bouquet of flowers, which were black roses. _

_Ah my favorite I thought. _

_Then we heard the doorbell. _

_Becky and I ran down stairs to answer the door. _

"_who is it" I called out. _

"_it's me miss raven" said Jameson. _

_So I opened the door. _

"_my, miss raven don't you look lovely" he said. _

"_thank you" I said. _

"_well we should be heading out now" said Jameson. _

_So Jameson, Becky, and I got in the Mercedes and drove off towards the cemetery._

_We drove in silence for a few minutes until I spoke up. _

"_um Jameson can I ask you for a favor tonight" I said. _

"_of course, miss raven" he said and continued driving. _

"_well um would you mind walking me down the isle, you know since my father isn't here." I said. _

"_miss raven it would be and honor." he said and smiled. _

"_oh thank you" I said. _

_Jameson just continued to smiled. _

_He drove for a few more minutes, then stopped. _

"_what's wrong" I asked. _

"_we're here, miss raven" said Jameson. _

"_oh ok" I said. _

_We got out of the car and started walking towards the gate. _

_When we got there the minister was waiting by the gate. _

"_hello, you must be raven" he said with a smile. _

"_yes I am" I said. _

"_good, now we can start" he said and walked away. _

"_are you ready" said Jameson. _

"_yes" I said. _

"_good luck" said Becky as she gave me a hug and started to walk as the music began. _

"_ok, lets go" I said. _

_Then we started walking down the isle, I looked ahead of me and what I saw nearly took my breath away. _

_Alexander was standing next to the minister, looking hot as ever. _

_I couldn't take my eyes off of him, man was he gorgeous. _

_We finally reached the alter, Jameson took my hand and placed it with Alexander's. _

_The minister started talking and Alexander and I just looked into each others eyes. _

"_dearly beloved we are here tonight to join this man and this women in holy matrimony." he said. _

"_is there anyone here who wishes these two should not wed speak now or forever hold you peace" he said. _

_It was silent for a moment, then he continued to speak. _

"_now it's time for the wedding vows, Alexander you may precede." said the minister. _

_Alexander took my hands and looked into my eyes. _

"_raven, you are my life and soul, I never want to loose you. _

_I've waited for hundreds of years to find love and here you are right now. _

_Tonight we celebrate our bond as husband and wife, I stand here before you and promise to love and cherish you now and forever. _

_I love you so much." he said and kissed my hand. _

"_now it's your turn raven" said the minister. _

_I took his hands and looked deeply into his eyes. _

"_Alexander you are my everything, you mean more to me than I'll ever expect. _

_You are a loving, caring, wonderful person and I never want to loose you. _

_I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you. _

_I love you and I'll always will, I stand here before you and promise to love you and cherish you for as long as I live. _

_I love you Alexander sterling, I love you so much." I said and started crying. _

_I looked up at him and noticed that he had tears in his eyes too. _

"_now it's time for the rings" said the minister. _

"_now Alexander take the ring and repeat after me with this ring I thee wed, now you" said the minister. _

"_with this ring I thee wed." said Alexander as he placed the ring on my finger. _

"_ok raven your turn, take the ring and repeat after me with this ring I thee wed." said the minister. _

"_with this ring I thee wed." I said and placed the ring on his finger. _

"_now by the power vested in me I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss your bride." said the minister. _

_Alexander leaned towards me and gave me a passionate kiss. _

_When we broke apart Becky and Jameson were clapping for us. _

"_oh congratulations you two" said Becky as she gave us a hug. _

"_ah Alexander I'm so proud of you, you picked a beautiful women" said Jameson as he gave us a hug. _

"_now if you'll excuse me I need to take miss Becky home." he said. _

"_bye raven, bye Alexander" she said as she walked towards the car. _

"_bye" we both said. _

_We watched the car disappear into the darkness, then we were alone. _

"_I'm so happy" I said. _

"_hmm, me too" said Alexander. _

"_I love you" I said. _

"_as I you Mrs. Sterling" he said smiling down at me. _

"_did I ever tell you how much I love hearing you say that" I said. _

"_you might have mentioned it" he said. _

_I just smiled and held him close. _

"_you know, you look so hot in that tux." I whispered to him. _

_He had a smirk on his lips. _

"_well have I ever told you how sexy you look in that dress and those boots" he said wrapping is arms around my waist and pulling me closer. _

"_no, you haven't" I said. _

"_hmm, well I better start" he said leaning towards me. _

"_yeah you should" I whispered leaning towards him as well. _

_All to soon our lips connected in a sweet, beautiful, soft kiss. _

_This is how I always pictured my wedding to be and now it's finally coming true. _

_Wow that was really long. _

_Well tell me what you thing and review. _

_So what should I do for the honeymoon?_

_Oh and also please check out my other stories, read and review them. _

_Danielle _


	10. Chapter 10

Yay here's chapter 10

I'm really sorry if I make some mistakes.

Anyway on with the story.

Alexander and I pulled away from the kiss and smiled.

"well we should be getting home so we can start the transformation." said Alexander.

I smiled because I was finally getting what I wanted, to be with the man of my dreams and becoming a vampire.

Alexander took both of my wrists and wrapped them around his neck then he wrapped his arms around my waist and told me to close my eyes.

"close your eyes darling and hold on tight." he said.

I new that we were flying because my feet didn't touch the ground.

I held on to him tight, never wanting to let go.

"open your eyes." he whispered in my ear.

I opened my eyes and gasped, it was the most beautiful sight I ever seen.

The sky was dark black and we were in front of the moon.

We flew some more until we reached the mansion.

Alexander landed swiftly on the ground and me still in his arms.

"Alexander you can put me down now." I said.

"now what kind of husband would I be if I let my wife walk across the threshold." he said smiling at me.

"ok" I said.

Alexander opened the door and carried me upstairs to our attic room, where he put me down and kissed me on the lips.

"are you ready." he said once we broke the kiss.

"yes." I said.

"good, why don't you change out of that dress." he said.

"but I don't have my close here." I said.

"ah, well that's were your wrong." he said smiling.

"huh." I said confused.

"Becky dropped off you duffle bag on her way home from the wedding." said Alexander.

"well that was nice of her, at least I didn't have to go home and get it myself." I said.

"that's true, now go and change" he said.

"ok, I'll be write back." I said grabbing my duffle bag and went to find the bathroom, which was pretty hard to find.

"uh, honey where's the bathroom." I said.

"it's down the hall to your right." he said with a chuckle.

"ok thanks." I said and blew him a kiss, then preceded towards the bathroom.

I turned on the lights and started to take off my dress and my Vail.

I grabbed my bag and took out a black training bra and black matching short shorts.

"hmm, should I take of the boots or leave them, I'll just leave them on it will make me look even more sexier." I said to myself.

So I left my bag in the bathroom and went up to the attic, where my sexy husband would be waiting.

The door was closed, good now I can make my entrance more special.

"Alexander" I called.

"hold on" he said.

I waited for a few minutes.

"ok you can come in now." said Alexander.

I opened the door and saw that the room was covered in black rose peddles, oh my Goth he is so perfect.

Alexander stood in the middle of the room, staring at me with lust in his eyes.

I walked over to him and gave him a kiss on the lips.

He pulled away and lead me to the bed.

I laid down and waited.

"are you sure about this." he said.

"I've never been so sure in my entire life." I said.

"ok." he said kissing my jaw and going down to my neck and kissing it softly.

I closed my eyes and felt a sharp pain in my neck.

He pulled away and held me in his arms, rocking us back and forth.

The pain was unbearable I wanted to scream out to tell him to put out the fire, but I stayed silent and kept my eyes shut.

A couple of minutes passed, the fire was going away.

My heart beat sounded slower and I new that it was dying.

"only a couple more minutes." whispered Alexander.

My heart beat was getting slower and slower.

Thump, thump, thump, thump

I counted backwards starting from 10.

10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1

Then my heart stopped, I opened my eyes and saw Alexander looking down at me, smiling.

"am…..I….a vampire." I said.

"yes, my love you are." he said and kissed my forehead.

I smiled.

"can I see…..oh wait never mind I forgot that vampires can't see there reflection." I said.

"but there's one way you can see yourself." he said.

"really, how." I said.

"follow me." he said taking my hand and leading me towards his corner where he creates his beautiful paintings.

"wait, first close your eyes it's a surprise." he said.

"ok." I said closing my eyes.

I heard him take off a white sheet, like the ones I took off when I first came into the mansion.

I was curious by now.

"ok, now you can open them." he said.

I opened them and what I saw was the most beautiful pictures I've ever seen.

One of them was Alexander and me at our wedding, one was us kissing, and the other was me as a vampire.

I looked at the third one for a long time unable to take my eyes off of it.

I turned to Alexander with tears in my eyes.

"this is so beautiful." I said.

"I'm glad you liked it, just think of it as a late wedding present." he said and kissed my hand.

"thank you" I said.

"your very welcome, Mrs. Sterling." he said and smiled.

"hmm, so Mr. Sterling where are we going for our honeymoon." I said.

"well I was thinking maybe we could go to Romania." he said.

I smiled and kissed him.

"that's perfect." I said.

"good, because I already got the plain tickets." he said.

"wonderful, when does our plane leave." I said.

"tomorrow night." he said.

"great, so what do we do now." I said.

"well, we could have our first dance as a married couple, you know until the sun comes up." he said and smiled.

"it sounds perfect." I said.

So Alexander went to his stereo and put on some of his favorite songs like evanescence, rock, iron mation, and metallica.

"may I have this dance." he said.

"of course." I said and took his hand.

We danced all through the night holding each other tight, until the sun came up.

Then we curled up together inside our cozy little coffin and slept through the day, just us two in the darkness.

Well review and tell me what you think.

Sorry it was short but I'll make the next one longer.

Oh and I'm leaving to universal studios today, so I wont be able to update but I'll take a notebook and a pen and I'll write a few chapters.

Also I would like to thank vampirechick13 for all of her support and ideas, so thank you very much.

Danielle


	11. Chapter 11

Hey guys I'm back from universal studios it was so much fun.

Anyway here's chapter 11

Alexander and I packed our bags and got ready to leave.

"how long are we going to stay there." I asked.

"as long as you want, my love." he said.

I smiled at him, gosh I was so happy right now.

"so when does our plane leave." I said.

"in fifteen minutes." he said.

Now I started to panic.

"but we can't miss our flight." I said.

"Raven, relax the plane can't leave without us." he said.

"really." I said.

"of course, unless I tell it to." he said and smiled.

"huh." I said in confusion.

"I have my own private jet." he said.

"you could have told me that before I started freaking out." I said.

"sorry but I just love seeing your face when you panic, I think it's cute." he said.

"thank you." I said.

I was about to kiss him when Jameson called to us.

"Master Alexander, Miss Raven we are about to leave." he said.

"every time I try and kiss you we always have to get interrupted." I said.

Alexander just chuckled.

"don't worry we'll be alone once we get out of here." he said and kissed my neck.

He grabbed my hand and the suitcases, then we went down stairs to meet Jameson.

"well you two lets get a move on." said Jameson.

So we walked towards the Mercedes, got in and drove off towards the private jet.

"so what are we going to do once we get to Romania." I said.

"well first we'll go to the hotel, unpack our bags, freshen up, go meet my parents because there dying to meet their new daughter in-law, then we'll have the rest of our honeymoon to ourselves." he said.

"ok, that sounds fine to me." I said.

For some reason I felt really tired, but I couldn't go to sleep.

"we're here." said Jameson.

"come on, love" said Alexander as we got out of the car and walked hand in hand towards the jet.

"wow this is huge and it's black." I said.

"yes I know, it's great isn't." said Alexander.

"yes, can we go in now." I said.

"of course." said Alexander.

So we stepped inside the jet and what I saw took my breath away.

There was a plasma screen TV, a big king size bed, a snack bar with raw meat to eat and blood to drink, a giant stereo, a bunch of CD's, a coffin, and a hot tub.

The best think was that everything was black.

"oh. My. Goth." I said.

"what? is it to much, do you hate it." he said.

"no." I said.

"then what is it." he said.

"it's….it's…..PERFECT!" I said.

"well yes I think it's perfect too." he said and laid on the bed.

I said on the bed beside him, my head on his chest and his arms around me.

"so how long does it take to get to Romania." I asked.

"oh just four hours." he said.

"oh ok" I said with a yawn.

"why don't you take a nap, you look tired" he said while stroking my cheek.

"but wont you get board." I said.

"no, I'll just listen to some music and paint." he said.

"ok, night." I said and closed my eyes.

I was having a dream about me and Alexander, but there was something weird about it.

(Raven's dream)

Alexander and I were in the cemetery walking around, but there was some little girl between us holding our hands and smiling.

Then Alexander picked up the little girl and started spinning her around, she shrieked in happiness.

Then out of no where jagger was in front of us, barring his teeth in anger.

The little girl gasped and hid her face in Alexander's shoulder.

Alexander and I barred our teeth in anger as well.

Jagger stared at us, but kept his gaze on the little girl.

He stepped forward as if to grab her but I stepped forward and growled louder.

Jagger smirked and walked away.

I went to Alexander's side and grabbed the little girl who was crying and cradled her in my arms.

Alexander came beside me pulling me close and kissing both of our foreheads.

Then we walked back towards the mansion and placed the little girl in her coffin.

(end of dream)

I woke up and looked around it was still dark out side, I looked some more and found Alexander gone, I got up and stretched my legs and walked around for a bit.

Then I decided to relax my muscles, so I went to the hot tub and checked the water temperature, it felt really good.

So I went and got my bag, went to the bathroom and changed into my bathing suite.

Once I was finished I put my hair up into a bun and went straight to the hot tub.

I got in and sat down, wow it felt so good.

I sighed and let my head fall back, closed my eyes and relaxed.

For some reason my mind drifted back to the dream, the little girl, then jagger, what could it all mean.

Maybe your just getting to yourself, after all your going on your honeymoon and meeting your husbands parents for the first time I thought to myself, but I was interrupted by someone clearing their throat.

I opened my eyes and looked up to see Alexander standing there.

"hi" I said.

"hello my dear wife." he said and bend down to give me a kiss.

"hello my dear husband." I said.

"so what are you doing" he said.

"just relaxing" I said.

"hmm, can I join you." he said.

"but of course." I said.

"ok I'll be right back." he said and walked away.

I laid my head back and closed my eyes again my mind still on the dream.

I felt a tap on my shoulder and new who it was.

My eyes opened again and came face to face with Alexander who was sitting next to me.

I sat on his lap and laid my head on his bare white chest, while his arms where around me.

This felt just right, just me and Alexander together.

I felt Alexander stroking my back and playing with a lock of my hair.

I picked up my hand so I could reached my hair and let it loose, but got stopped by Alexander's hand.

"I'll do it." he said and reached for the hair loom and pulled it out, letting my hair fall.

"you know your hair looks better when it's down." he said stroking my hair.

"yeah it does." I said.

Alexander was still stroking my hair, while I drew small patterns on his chest.

Alexander took my hand off his chest and kissed it, then he tilted my head and started kissing my lips then he went down to my neck, then towards my chest giving me butterfly kisses up and down my chest and neck.

I sighed feeling nothing but pleasure from his lips.

Then we were interrupted by Alexander's cell phone.

He picked it up and answered it, I waited patiently while he talked on the phone.

After a few minutes he hung up and turned to face me.

"sorry, darling that was the pilot." he said.

"what did he say." I said.

"we're here and we are about to land." he said.

"oh to much interruptions." I said.

"yes I know but don't worry we'll be alone soon enough." he said and got out of the hot tub.

"ok." I said and got out of the hot tub and went to change into some close.

When we were finished we sat down on the couch and waited until the plane landed.

"Mr. And Mrs. Sterling the plane will be landing in fifteen minutes." said the pilot.

"this is going to be great." I said with a smile.

I started thinking about the honeymoon and meeting Alexander's parents, my smile turned into a frown.

"what's wrong, darling." said Alexander.

"what if your parents don't like me." I asked.

"what's not to like your beautiful, funny, smart, easy to be around with, easy to talk with, and very easy to fall in love with." he said and kissed my lips.

The plane landed with a bump sending Alexander and me on the floor, me on the bottom and Alexander on top of me.

"well I guess you fell hard for me, huh." I said and smiled.

"yes, yes I did." he said and helped me up.

He took my hand and lead me towards the front of the plane where we met the pilot.

"oh hello you must be Alexander's wife, nice to meet you oh and I'm really sorry about that little bump I just hit are you two all right." he said.

"yes James, we're fine." said Alexander.

"good, well have a great honeymoon." said James.

"thank you." I said and boarded off the plane where two pale strangers where waiting and smiling.

"um Alexander who are they." I asked.

"they're my parents." he said.

"oh." I said.

Alexander took my hand and lead me towards them.

"hello mother, father." he said.

"oh Alexander it's so good to see you." said Mrs. Sterling.

"it's great to see you to mother." said Alexander as he hugged her.

"Alexander, my son good to see you." said Mr. Sterling.

"you to father." said Alexander as he shook his hand.

Alexander's mother looked towards me and smiled.

"and who's this charming young lady." she said.

Alexander took my hand and kissed it.

"this is my wife and your new daughter in-law." said Alexander.

"oh how wonderful." said Mrs. Sterling.

"you picked a beautiful bride, Alexander." said Mr. Sterling.

"thank you, father." said Alexander.

"what's your name dear." said Mrs. Sterling.

"Raven, Raven Madison….well now it's Sterling." I said.

"Raven….what a beautiful name for such a beautiful girl." said Mrs. Sterling.

"thank you" I said.

Alexander looked at me and smiled.

"I'll just go get the bags." he said but got stopped by his father.

"nonsense, our driver will get them." said Mr. Sterling.

Alexander just nodded and stood beside me with his arm around my waist.

"so raven, Alexander told us that you were human when he met you." said Mr. Sterling.

"yes." I said.

"so he turned you into a vampire on your wedding night correct." said Mrs. Sterling.

"yes." I said.

"that is just wonderful." Mrs. Sterling.

"thanks." I said.

"so um where are your parents." said Mrs. Sterling.

"well um there back at Dullsville." I said.

"how come there not hear celebrating their daughters special day." said Mr. Sterling.

"well they didn't know that I was getting married to Alexander and I never told them, well actually I didn't want them to know." I said.

"why not." said Mrs. Sterling.

"well because I wasn't allowed to see Alexander and my family doesn't like him much." I said.

"oh that's just awful, so they forbid you to see him, but you broke the rules because you loved him." said Mrs. Sterling.

"yes, my father even wanted me to date Trevor." I said.

"Trevor, who's Trevor." said Mr. Sterling.

"he's just a guy that me and Alexander hate very very much." I said.

"well your family is despicable." said Mrs. Sterling.

"yes they are, and I'm really glad that I'll never see them again." I said.

Mr. And Mrs. Sterling just nodded.

"well then we should be heading to the hotel, raven." said Alexander as he took my hand.

"yes of course." I said.

"well mother, father it was great seeing you again." said Alexander.

"yes it was oh and it was a pleasure meeting you raven." said Mrs. Sterling.

"it was wonderful to see you raven." said Mr. Sterling.

"thank you, it was nice to meet you too." I said.

"well have fun on your honeymoon." said Mrs. Sterling as she kissed both of my cheeks.

"thank you, we will." I said and walked away with Alexander.

We went to this old hotel that had been billed centuries ago and was falling apart, it was perfect.

We had the place to ourselves which was amazing.

Alexander picked out the best room where we could see the moon and the stars.

We put our coffin in the middle of the room and unpacked our bags.

After we finished we watched Halloween and Dracula on the big screen.

After that we decided to try.

I went to go change into my black nightgown (which was see through) and black lingerie's.

I walked back into the room and saw Alexander lying on the bed with only his black boxers on.

Damn he looked smoking hot.

He turned to look at me and sat up straight.

"wow." he said and stood up and walked towards me.

He pulled me close and picked me up bridal style and carried me towards the bed were he gently laid me down.

I looked at him and smiled.

He smiled back.

"I love you." he said.

"I love you too." I said and kissed him.

He kissed me forcefully but gently, all that love and lust into one passionate kiss.

We loved each other, we needed each other so badly.

So he have himself to me and I gave myself to him.

It was perfect making love to the man I loved just like I always dreamed it would be.

We were bonded together and that's how it will stay for always and eternity, and nothing not even my family, Trevor, or jagger can ever stop us.

That was a promise I was going to make.

Well that was long and my fingers hurt.

So tell me what you think and please review.

Also October 8 is my birthday yay I can't wait.


	12. Chapter 12

Hey guys I'm really, really sorry I took so long to update, I've been really busy with my other stories. 

So yeah here's chapter 12

I laid in Alexander's arms just feeling safe and saucer. 

We looked at each other and smiled. 

"so how was I." I said. 

"you were wonderful." he said. 

I looked up at him and kissed is lips. 

"you were fantastic." I said. 

We laid there for a while just looking into each others eyes. 

"it's time to go to sleep, the sun is coming up." he said and got out of the bed to change into some close. 

I got out and changed as well. 

Once we were changed we stepped inside the coffin and went to sleep. 

I loved laying with Alexander and being a vampire this was the life. 

I fell into a deep sleep and dreamed of Alexander and me. 

Thankfully jagger wasn't in this one, so it was perfect. 

(Raven's Dream)

Alexander and I were in the living room watching Dracula when we heard a little girl walking in holding her hello batty stuffed toy. 

I walked up to her, picked her up and went to sit with Alexander. 

We asked her what was wrong and she said that she had a nightmare. 

She was shaking poor thing. 

Alexander and I went to our room, got in our coffin and put her in between us. 

She looked at us and said goodnight then drifted off to sleep clutching on to her hello batty toy. 

Alexander and I smiled and drifted off to sleep as well.

(end of dream)

I woke up to Alexander kissing my lips. 

"hello, seep well." he said. 

"yes, yes I did." I said. 

"good now we can go on a romantic dinner that I planned for us." he said and opened the coffin. 

He got out and picked me up, gave me a peck on the lips and set me down on my feet. 

"come on, lets go." he said. 

We walked out of the dark room and went to the hotel kitchen. 

I gasped at what I saw, two candles lit the table, two black goblet cups filled with blood and two raw plates of meat. 

"wow." I said. 

"do you like it." he said. 

"yes it's beautiful." I said and walked towards the table. 

Alexander being the gentlemen he was pulled out my chair for me to sit down, then he went to his side and sat down as well. 

"to us." he said as we clinked our glasses together. 

"to us." I said and drank the blood. 

In the middle of our dinner I started to feel a little queasy. 

"so when I woke you up, you had a smile on your face did you have a good dream or something." he said. 

"as a matter of fact I did and it was perfect." I said. 

"tell me about it." he said looking into my eyes. 

"well we were in the living room watching Dracula and Jameson had retired for the night, then this little girl comes in holding her batty stuffed toy, I go to her, pick her up and tell her what's wrong, she says that she had a nightmare and couldn't sleep so we take her to our coffin and let her sleep with us." I said. 

Alexander stayed silent for awhile. 

"is the child ours." he said. 

"yes, she kept calling us mommy and daddy." I said. 

"really, how did she look." he said with a smile on his lips. 

"she had your hair color, your eyes, my nose, and my lips, and your ears, she was just perfect." I said with a smile. 

Alexander smiled and took my hand in his and kissed it. 

There was silence as we continued with our dinner, but then I started thinking about actually having a child with Alexander. 

"Alexander." I said. 

"yes, love what is it." he said. 

"I was wondering, um would you like to have a child someday." I asked looking down afraid of what his answer might be. 

He got up from his seat and kneeled in front of me tilting my head so my eyes connected with his. 

"of course, I would love nothing more than to have a child with you." he said. 

"really." I said my voice happy. 

"yes." he said with a smile. 

"I love you." I said and jumped into his arms kissing him all over. 

"I love you, too." he said and carried me back to the hotel room.

"so what do you want to do." I said. 

"well lets just lay on the bed and relax." he said. 

"ok." I said and went to the bed and laid down beside him. 

I was still thinking about the little girl, her angelic sweet face so pure and childlike. 

Suddenly I felt something in my throat, I jumped up from the bed and ran towards the bathroom and threw up. 

"raven are you alright." said Alexander as he came behind me and held my hair. 

"yes." I said as I spit into the toilet. 

"are you sure." he said. 

But I didn't answer I put my head back into the toilet and threw up once again. 

I washed my mouth out and turned to face a worried Alexander. 

"I'm fine, it was just a little bit of vomit I'll be ok by tomorrow." I said and went to lay on the bed for a while. 

"love, if your not better by tomorrow I'm going to talk with my parents, maybe they might know something." said Alexander as he laid beside me. 

"ok." I said as I curled up beside him. 

"so tell me more about the child in your dream." said Alexander. 

"well, she's very beautiful and very cute." I said smiling. 

"wonderful." said Alexander. 

We laid there in silence just thinking about our future and what it might hold In store for us. 

Yeah so there is another chapter again sorry it took me so long to update, I've been really busy and my P.E teacher was giving me crap because I don't dress out. Well screw him!, anyways I'm sorry this chapter wasn't that long but I promise I'll make the other one longer, just please be patient with me and give me some time.

Thank you. 

Please review and tell me what you think. 

-Danielle- 


	13. Chapter 13

Hey guys sorry I took so long to update. 

Well here's chapter 13

Alexander and I still laid in the bed with are arms around each other. 

"so do you still need to throw up." said Alexander. 

"no not now." I said. 

"well it's 5:59 so we still have some time left until the sun comes up." said Alexander. 

"good." said Raven. 

They stayed there in silence. 

Raven felt the rush in her throat and ran to the bathroom. 

"that's it raven when the sun sets tonight I'm taking you to my parent's house." said Alexander. 

"why?" said raven. 

"because 1. We can't go to the hospital without them finding out what we are and 2. My parents might know what's been making you sick." said Alexander. 

"ok, we'll go tonight." said raven. 

"good, now the sun is almost up so we better get inside the coffin." said Alexander. 

So raven and Alexander got in there coffin and drifted to sleep. 

Raven drifted into a sweet dream. 

(Raven's Dream)

Raven was in the kitchen helping Jameson with the dinner. 

"I wonder what's taking them so long." said Raven. 

"well they could be playing a game." said Jameson. 

"I'm going to go check on them." said raven as she climbed the stairs. 

She opened the door and saw a little girl standing in the middle of the room smiling a sweet smile. 

"hi, mommy." she said. 

"hi, precious." said raven as she walked towards the little girl and picked her up. 

"where's your daddy." she said. 

"oh he's making you a surprise." she said. 

"well let me just go see what it is." said raven. 

"silly mommy you can't see it, it's not finished yet." she said. 

"ok, I just came up here to tell you that dinners ready." said raven. 

"ok, I'll tell daddy." she said. 

"ok, see you both down stairs." said raven and left the room. 

After raven left Alexander came out with a painting in his hand. 

"is mommy gone." said Alexander. 

"yup." said the little girl. 

"good I didn't want her to see it yet." said Alexander as he put the painting down. 

"is that us, daddy." she said. 

"yes that's me, you, and mommy." said Alexander. 

"mommy's going to love this." she said. 

"I know, ok lets go and eat." he said picking her up and going down stairs. 

(end of dream)

Raven opened her eyes and saw that the coffin was open, so she got out and went to the kitchen to get some raw meat. 

"hello, love." said Alexander. 

"hi." she said as she ate the meat. 

"so are you ready to go." he said. 

"yes." she said as she put on her shoes. 

They walked out of the hotel and into a brand new Mercedes. 

"Alexander, are you sure this is necessary." said raven. 

"of course it is, I've been worrying about you." said Alexander. 

"oh alright." said raven. 

They drove for a half an hour until they reached the sterling mansion. 

Alexander stopped the car and turned off the engine. 

They both got out and headed for the door. 

"ah, Alexander, raven please come in." said Mr. Sterling. 

"hello." said Alexander. 

"hi." I said. 

"what brings you here." said Mrs. Sterling. 

"well raven hasn't been feeling well." said Alexander. 

"is she sick with the flu." said Mr. Sterling. 

"well, no but she's been throwing up." said Alexander. 

"ah, this is great." said Mr. Sterling. 

"what's great." said raven. 

"isn't it obvious, she's pregnant." said Mr. Sterling. 

"I was the exact same way when I was pregnant with Alexander." said Mrs. Sterling. 

"wait, but we only did it once." said raven. 

"one time is all it takes." said Mr. Sterling. 

"so congratulations you two, your going to be parents." said Mrs. Sterling. 

"you know I've been having strange dreams." said raven. 

"really, I don't suppose you have a child in your dreams." said Mrs. Sterling. 

"yes, I do." said raven. 

"a boy or a girl." said Mrs. Sterling. 

"a beautiful little girl." said raven. 

"then your having a little girl." said Mr. Sterling. 

"wait, how do you know if it's a girl or a boy." said raven. 

"well vampire mothers know when there having children." said Mrs. Sterling. 

"how." said raven who looked really confused. 

"you see before I knew I was pregnant I started having dreams of this adorable little boy, when I woke up I told my husband about it and he said that I was pregnant with a little boy, I told him what was a good name for a boy and he said that I would find out after the birth." said Mrs. Sterling. 

"wow." said raven as she looked at Alexander who was smiling. 

"well mother, father thank you for everything but we really have to go now." said Alexander as he lead raven to the door. 

"bye you two, good luck." said Mr. Sterling. 

"bye." they both said and drove off towards the hotel. 

When they got to the hotel they went to there room and celebrated. 

"Alexander." said raven. 

"yes." he said. 

"are you happy that we're having a baby together." said raven. 

"of course I am." said Alexander as he kissed the back of her hand. 

"just think in a couple of months we're going to become parents and your parents are going to become grandparents." said raven. 

"yes this is exiting, I can't wait." said Alexander. 

"me either." said raven. 

So they stayed in there room just thinking about there little girl. 

"what name should we pick for her." said raven. 

"I'm not sure." said Alexander. 

"well I'm sure we'll think of something." said raven. 

"well my mother said that we'll find out after the birth." said Alexander. 

"oh, ok then." said raven. 

"so what do you want to do now." said Alexander. 

"I don't know." said raven who was smiling. 

Suddenly her smile turned into a frown. 

"what's wrong." said Alexander. 

"well I just had a thought, what's going to happen when we go back home, there's going to be gossip everywhere, everyone including my family are going to find out that I married you then in a few months there going to find out that I'm carrying your child." said raven. 

Alexander stayed silent. 

"my dad will disown me, forever." said raven. 

"we don't have to go back." said Alexander. 

"what." said raven. 

"I mean we can live here and raise our child here we don't have to go back if you don't want to." said Alexander. 

Raven's frown turned back into a smile, she ran into his arms and gave him a big hug. 

"oh Alexander thank you this means so much to me." she said as her eyes began to water. 

"I know it means a lot to me too." said Alexander as he wiped her tears away. 

"should we go and tell your parents that we're staying." said raven. 

"no they already know." said Alexander. 

"oh that's good." said raven. 

"so there's no need to worry about anything." said Alexander. 

"yeah your right." said raven as she laid her head on his chest. 

Raven and Alexander spent there day, well night talking about there little creation and how happy and exited they were. 

Meanwhile Jagger was walking down the Romania cemetery. 

"so Sterling and his Vampiress are having a little bloodsucker of there very own, how sweet." he said. 

Suddenly Jagger had an idea. 

"so very sweet, oh this is perfect Sterling will never know what hit em." said Jagger. 

So Jagger continued walking while thinking of his plan to get revenge on Alexander and raven. 

"this is gold, I wait until the baby is born and gets older, kidnapper her and make her mine." said Jagger with an evil laugh. 

Sterling's never going to see his daughter ever again, thought Jagger. 

His weaknesses are the love of his life and his precious little girl. 

"your going down sterling and your whole family too." said Jagger as he disappeared into the darkness. 

Please review and tell me what you think, again I'm sorry I took forever to update. 

Ugh! Some bitch stole my cell phone during my P.E. class today and I'm so freakin pissed!!!!!!!!!

~Danielle~


	14. Chapter 14

Hey guys I'm so sorry I haven't been updating, anyway here's chapter 14

Raven and Alexander walked through the cemetery looking at all of the tombstones.

"lets go to my grandmother's tombstone." said Alexander.

Raven smiled and nodded her head.

So they walked to the tombstone and started talking.

"grandmother this is raven my wife and the mother of my child." said Alexander.

Raven smiled and took his hand.

"well that's all I wanted to say, raven do you have anything to say." said Alexander.

"no, I think you said it all." she said.

"ok we can go now." said Alexander as he helped raven to her feet.

Suddenly they heard something come out of the trees.

"awww that's so sweet." said Jagger as he walked towards them.

"what are you doing here." said Alexander as he glared at him.

"well I was just here walking around, so is it true that your having a baby." he said smirking.

"that's none of your concern." said Alexander as he put his arms around raven.

"may I ." said Jagger as he reached out his hand to touch raven's flat stomach.

"no you may not." said raven as she slapped his hand away.

"you shouldn't be here Jagger you are forbidden from ever returning." said Alexander.

"I know that you know that but no one else does." said Jagger.

"well they will once I tell them and when they find out they'll be searching for you." said Alexander.

"fine Sterling have it your way." said Jagger as he left.

"what do we do now." said raven.

"we go to my parents and tell them about Jagger." said Alexander.

"should we go now." said raven.

"yes." he said and took her hand.

They got inside the car and drove back to the mansion.

"Alexander, raven back so soon." said Mrs. Sterling.

"yes well I have some bad news." said Alexander.

"what is it." said Mr. Sterling.

"Jagger's back." he said squeezing raven's hand.

"what but that's impossible." said Mr. Sterling.

"well he's here and I think he's planning something." said Alexander.

"well don't worry about it we'll find him." said Mr. Sterling.

"your father's right Alexander, just take raven back to the hotel and try to enjoy yourselves after all it's your honeymoon." said Mr. Sterling in a gentle voice.

Alexander sighed.

"alright mother we'll try." said Alexander as he took raven's hand and lead her towards the front door.

"Alexander we'll try and track him down, don't worry." he said.

"what happens after you catch him, do you think he'll escape and try and kill one of us or our baby." said raven.

"don't worry raven we wont let him near you or the baby." said Mr. Sterling.

"ok." she said and smiled.

Alexander and raven got inside the car and drove to the hotel where they tried to forget about Jagger and think about there honeymoon and there unborn child.

Author's note: ok I know this is really short but I have writers block and I don't know what to write about next, so if you could please review and give me some ideas that would be very helpful.

Please no mean hurtful or threat reviews.

~Danielle~


	15. Chapter 15

Author's note: hey everyone sorry about the wait, I've been having some family problems.

Here's chapter 15

Alexander and raven were inside there coffin trying to sleep.

Alexander slept peacefully, while raven laid wide awake thinking about what jagger was planning.

What could he be planning thought raven.

What if he tries to separate Alexander and I then while we are apart he'll kill one of us first.

Come down raven your just worried she told herself.

Raven snuggled closer to Alexander and tried to go to sleep, but it was no use.

The sun went down and Alexander woke with a stir.

"hello, love." said Alexander as he lifted the coffins lid.

"did you sleep well." said raven as she climbed out.

"yes, did you." said Alexander.

"not so much." said raven.

"why not." he said.

"well I kept thinking about jagger and about his plan, what if he tries to separate us and kill one of us while we're apart." said raven.

"don't worry he won't separate us." said Alexander.

"how do you know that." said raven.

"because I'm not leaving you out of my sight." said Alexander.

Raven smiled and kissed his cheek.

"I promise you raven I wont let anything happen to you and our baby." he said.

"you are incredible you know that." she said.

"yeah I know." he said and kissed her hand.

"so what do you want to do tonight." said Raven.

"hmm, how about we go on a midnight swim." said Alexander.

"ok." said raven.

So they walked toward the pool hand in hand.

Alexander picked up raven and threw her into the pool, making a big splash.

Raven's head popped up for air searching for Alexander.

"Alexander you are going to pay for that." she said as she looked for him.

"where are you." she said.

"right here." he said standing right behind her.

"why did you throw me into the pool." she said.

"because I thought it would be funny." he said.

"well it wasn't." she said crossing her arms on her chest.

"awww don't be mad sweetheart." said Alexander as he kissed her noise.

"oh, fine." said raven as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

So they swam around for a while just enjoying the warm water.

10 hours had passed and the sun was about rise.

"raven it's time to get inside the coffin." said Alexander.

"ok." said raven as she got out of the pool and into their hotel room.

They changed into there clothes and got in the coffin.

"Alexander are you tired." said raven.

"yes, all that swimming got me tired." he said and closed his eyes.

"yeah I'm tired too." said raven as she closed her eyes and fell asleep dreaming of her daughter.

~Raven's Dream~

Raven and Alexander were sitting on the couch just relaxing when they heard there daughter calling them.

"mommy, daddy can you come here please." said a little voice.

"yes, sweetie what is it." said raven.

"I need to tell you something." she said in a small voice.

"and what do you need to tell us." said Alexander.

"um…where do babies come from?" she said looking innocent.

Raven and Alexander just looked at each other.

"should we tell her." said raven.

"no she's way to young, just make something up." whispered Alexander.

Raven turned towards her daughter and smiled.

"well um when a mommy and daddy love each other they create a baby." said raven.

"oh, but how does the baby get inside the stomach?" she asked.

"um……sweetie we shouldn't be talking about this right now." said raven.

"why not?" said the little girl.

"because your way to young to know this kind of stuff." said raven.

"oh ok." she said and started playing with her dollies.

"is that all you wanted to talk about." said Alexander.

"uh-huh." said the little girl.

"ok, we'll just be downstairs." said raven.

"ok mommy." she said.

So raven and Alexander went down stairs and sat on the couch.

"wow that was very awkward." said Alexander.

"yeah I know." said raven as she laid her head on his chest.

They both just stayed there feeling confused and happy.

~end of dream~

Raven had a smile on her face, that dream was just to funny.

She loved sleeping and dreaming about her daughter, then waking up and telling them to Alexander who would have a huge smile on his face.

Alexander's dreams were different from raven's, he would have nightmares about his daughter being taken away from them.

~Alexander's nightmare~

Alexander and raven were walking with there little girl when suddenly they saw a figure approach them.

It was no other then Jagger himself, smirking as he saw the sterling family.

Alexander growled while raven shot Jagger a death glare.

"hello Alexander, raven, and who might this little girl be?" said Jagger.

"our daughter." said raven with hatred in her voice.

"well what a cute little thing." he said in a baby voice.

Raven picked up the scared little girl and held her in her arms.

"I want to go home, mama." said the little girl.

"don't worry sweetie we'll go home right now." said raven as she stroked the little girl's black hair.

"awww the poor little thing." said Jagger as he walked towards them.

"get away from them Jagger." said Alexander as he stepped in front of raven in a protective stance.

"why don't you make me." said Jagger with a smirk on his lips.

Alexander's brown eyes turned red with hatred and anger, he crouched down and pounced on Jagger making them both fall on the ground.

Jagger got up quick and started running full speed into the woods.

Alexander got up and ran after him full speed as well, leaving raven and the little girl alone.

Suddenly she heard Alexander's voice in her mind.

"raven you need to get out of here, now." said Alexander's voice.

Raven held her daughter tight and started running full speed, she could see there house, she was almost there when she ran into Jagger.

"get out of my way." said raven.

"give me your daughter." said Jagger.

"over my dead body." said raven with clenched teeth.

"that could be arranged." said Jagger.

Raven put her daughter down and started fighting with Jagger.

The little girl watched in horror as her mother fought with the scary vampire.

She was scared so she decided to go find her father so he can help her mother.

"daddy, daddy where are you mommy needs help." she said as she looked around for her father.

She walked a little more until she saw white figure with black clothes trying to take out a wooden stake out of his leg.

"daddy." she whimpered softly.

"yes, sweetie I'm here." he said as he motioned her to come towards him.

"daddy your hurt." she said.

"I'll be alright, I heal fast." he said as he took out the wooden stake.

"where's your mother?" said Alexander.

"she's fighting that other vampire." she said.

Alexander's eyes widened, he got up, picked up the little girl and ran full speed towards his wife.

Raven was lying on her back with a bright light on her face.

Jagger smiled evilly.

Alexander put his daughter down and pounced on Jagger who flew and hit a tree.

Alexander went and broke the light into peaces, he grabbed raven's hand and helped her off the floor and giving her a hug and asking her if she was ok.

Raven was about to answer when they heard a scream.

"mommy, daddy help me!" screamed the little girl who was struggling from Jagger's hold.

"No!" screamed raven as she started running.

She saw that Jagger had a knife in his hand, he used it to cut a rope which held a lot of wooden stakes, one of them managed to stab her in the arm.

She screamed in pain.

Alexander came towards her and took out the stake.

"mommy, daddy!" cried the little girl as her voice got further and further away.

"my baby!" screamed raven.

Alexander grabbed a tree trunk and ripped it apart screaming in anger while raven cried.

"Nooo!!!!!" screamed Alexander as he watched his little girl being taken away.

~end of nightmare~

"NO! screamed Alexander as he woke up from the dreaded nightmare.

"Alexander, what's wrong?" said raven with concern in her voice.

Alexander looked at his concerned wife, her brown eyes were clouded with worry.

"nothing, love just a nightmare." he said as he stroked her black hair.

Raven laid her head on his chest, her fingers intertwined with his.

"what was it about?" said raven.

"I don't want to tell you." he said.

"why not?" said raven.

"because I don't want to worry you." said Alexander.

"ok, try to get some sleep." said raven as she closed her eyes and fell asleep in her lovers arms.

Alexander stayed wide awake for a while just thinking about that dreadful nightmare.

Well one think he new for sure, Jagger was never going to come near his wife or daughter for as long as he lived.

~Author's note: hey guys please review and tell me what you think.

Also I need some help, so if anyone has any ideas please let me know.

p.s. please no mean reviews, thank you

~Danielle~


	16. Chapter 16

~hey guys I apologize for not updating, I've been really busy with my other story.

I've also been busy with school, we're taking the SAT's test so I've been busy with that as well, oh and in this chapter raven is 7 months pregnant just so you know.

anyways here's chapter 16~

Raven was now seven months pregnant and she couldn't have been any happier.

They moved in with Alexander's parents because Carmen thought that it would be safe for them and the baby.

(ok so I'm changing Mr. And Mrs. Sterling's names to Max and Carmen, sorry if you think the names are dumb but they were the first names that popped inside my head)

Raven and Carmen were walking down the garden it was a beautiful night the air was warm and the moon was full.

They sat down on a bench and watched there husbands sword fighting.

Raven smiled as she watched Alexander with adoring eyes as he swung his sword at his father.

"Raven." said Carmen.

"yes." she said.

"have you thought of any names for the baby?" she asked.

"no, not yet I've been to worried to think of any names." said Raven looking down at her hands.

"don't worry dear Max and Alexander will find him and destroy him." said Carmen as she put a gentle hand on Raven's big stomach.

Raven sighed and looked up at the moon.

"I know, but something tells me that Jagger is not going to give up until he gets his revenge on us." said Raven as a tear came down her face.

She wiped it away and looked back at Alexander who had a smile on his face.

Raven smiled and placed her hand on her stomach.

"hi, baby you know you have a great father he's the best and he and I will do whatever it takes to make it safe for you, because we love you so much." whispered raven.

Alexander and Max walked towards there wives and kissed there foreheads.

"come on, dear lets give them some privacy." said Carmen as she grabbed his hand and walked towards the house.

"so how was the sword fight." said raven.

"it was great." said Alexander as he sat next to raven and put his arm around her shoulder, raven laid her head on his chest and sighed happily.

"this is so romantic." said raven.

"yes it is." said Alexander.

They sat in silence just looking up at the moon.

The silence was broken by a loud chuckle, Alexander and raven stood up and looked around.

Suddenly Jagger came out of the flowerbeds with a smirk on his face.

"hello, sterling." said Jagger.

"get out of here." said Alexander with a growl.

Jagger just ignored him and turned to raven.

"well when that 'thing' comes out I'll just take it way and kill it." said Jagger.

"go near my baby and I'll kill you." said raven with a growl.

Jagger's green eyes turned red he crouched down and leaped at raven pinning her to the ground.

Alexander growled and tackled Jagger making him run; raven got up and touched her stomach.

Alexander looked at her with concern.

"are you alright?" he asked.

"yeah, I'm ok." she said.

Alexander sniffed the air and smelled Jagger's sent.

He turned to look at raven who had a scared expression on her face.

"raven, I have to leave I have to go find him and kill him once and for all." said Alexander.

Raven held on to him.

"but what if he kills you first." said raven as tears started to form in her eyes.

Alexander placed both hands on her face and looked into her eyes.

"he wont." said Alexander as he kissed her softly.

They broke the kiss and placed there foreheads together.

"be careful." whispered raven.

"I will." he whispered as he caressed her face.

"promise you'll come back to me." she said.

"I promise." said Alexander as he kissed her one last time and took off running after Jagger.

Raven stood there for a moment and sighed as she touched her stomach.

"raven." said Carmen.

"where's Alexander?" said Max.

"he went after Jagger." said raven.

"what?, all alone." said Carmen.

"I'm afraid so." said raven.

Max looked at his wife it looked like they were having a conversation without saying or thinking anything.

Carmen knew what he was going to do; he was going to find Alexander and help him kill Jagger.

"go." said Carmen.

He kissed her quickly and took off running.

"where is he going?" asked raven.

"he's going to find Alexander and help him kill Jagger." said Carmen.

"but why does Alexander need help to kill Jagger?" asked raven.

"well, Max thinks that Alexander wont be able to defeat him." said Carmen.

"why?" said raven.

"because Jagger has gotten more stronger." said Carmen.

"so Alexander is weak." said raven.

"a little bit." said Carmen.

"what exactly is his weakness." said raven.

Carmen looked at raven then at her stomach.

"you and the baby." said Carmen.

"he will come back right, he promised." said raven.

"I have faith in him." said Carmen.

By this time they were already inside the house.

Raven was eating her raw stake when Carmen called her over to the living room.

"what' s going to happen to Alexander and Max, you know since there isn't any coffins where there going how are they going to survive from the sun, they'll be killed!" said raven as she panicked.

"raven, raven calm down dear." said Carmen as she grabbed raven and sat her down on the sofa.

"but really how are they……" she was about to say but got cut off by Carmen.

"shh, there's going to be a solar eclipse so they'll be safe, no need to worry dear." said Carmen.

Raven felt the baby kick as she put her hand on her stomach.

"the baby senses that your worried about Alexander and it's making her worried as well so you need to be calm." said Carmen.

"what do you have there on your lap." said raven as she looked at the book, it looked really old.

"oh this is Alexander's baby book." said Carmen as she opened the photo book.

Raven looked confused.

"oh, Max painted Alexander's pictures since he was born." said Carmen.

"oh look here's Alexander with short hair." said Carmen.

Raven looked at the picture and smiled.

"he was so adorable." said raven.

"yes he was." said Carmen.

For the next few hours they spent looking at Alexander's pictures with raven found to adorable.

Raven was happy that there was an eclipse, so she didn't have to go inside the coffin alone.

She sat with Carmen and they started talking about the baby and what they would need for the baby's room.

It was easy because they all loved black so they decided to decorate the baby's room all black.

Now that that was out of the way they started talking about names for the baby,

"so what name do you want for your baby?" asked Carmen.

"I'm not sure at the moment." said raven.

"well you can think about it some more." said Carmen as she started to walk upstairs.

"where are you going?" asked raven.

"I'm going inside my coffin and take a nap." said Carmen.

"but the sun's not coming up." said raven.

"I know but I want to rest you should rest as well." said Carmen.

Raven was a little tired so she decided to go into her coffin and take a nap as well.

She went upstairs and got inside her coffin, closed the lid and went to sleep.

She hoped that Alexander was alright and she hoped that he would come back safe and sound.

~ok so review and tell me what you think, no mean reviews please.

Oh and can you help me pick out some baby names for raven and Alexander's daughter, well the first name that came into my head was Alexandra so yeah I need help~

~Danielle~


	17. Chapter 17

~hey, guys sorry I took forever to update it's because we got a new computer and this chapter is in the old computer so I have to re-write it again, anyways here's chapter 17~

Raven woke up from her nap and went downstairs where she saw Carmen looking at a book.

"oh, your up come sit." said Carmen as she patted the seat next to her.

Raven sat down and looked at the book that Carmen was reading.

"what are you reading?" asked Raven.

"oh it's a baby book with baby names, take a look maybe a name will come to your mind." said Carmen as she handed her the book.

Raven looked through the book for a moment until she found the perfect names.

"Carmen can you bring me a pen and a peace of paper." said Raven.

"of course, dear." said Carmen as she ran with super speed and grabbed a pen and paper and handed it to Raven.

"thanks." said Raven as she started writing down the two names that she wanted for her baby girl.

"there I found two names for my baby." said Raven.

'what are they?" asked Carmen.

"Selena Aurora." said Raven.

"Selena is her first name and Aurora is her middle name." said Carmen.

"yes, Selena Aurora Sterling." said Raven with a smile on her face.

"oh, that sounds absolutely adorable." said Carmen who had a smile on her face as well.

"yes, it is but do you think Alexander will like it." said Raven.

"oh of coarse he will." said Carmen.

Raven sighed and went towards the big window and looked out.

"what's the matter?" said Carmen as she stood next to Raven.

"I just miss him so much." said Raven as a single tear escaped her eye.

"oh, dear I know that you miss Alexander but he's doing this so that you and Selena will have a safe and perfect life." said Carmen.

"I know." said Raven as she wiped her tear away.

"I know that Alexander and Max will come back home safe and sound." said Carmen.

"how do you know." said Raven as she looked out the window.

"lets just say it's a wife and mothers intuition." said Carmen with a smile.

"thanks, Carmen." said Raven as she closed the black curtains.

"anytime." said Carmen as she kissed Raven's forehead in a motherly way.

Raven went to the kitchen to look for some raw meat and some blood to drink.

"ah, miss Raven I have your dinner ready for you." said Jameson as he put a plate of raw meat and a goblet full of fresh blood in front of her.

"thank you, Jameson." said Raven.

"certainly, miss Raven." said Jameson as he left the kitchen.

Raven sat there and ate her raw meat and drank her goblet of blood.

She sat there for a long time just thinking about her husband and her father-in-law where they ok? Where they safe? Thought Raven.

Suddenly she felt her baby kick inside of her.

She placed a gentle hand on her stomach and rubbed soothing circles to calm her baby down; Raven knew that all of her worrying was stressing out the baby and she didn't want that to happen so she took deep breathes and calmed herself down.

"ok, baby mommy's calm now you can stop kicking now." whispered Raven.

She noticed that the baby wasn't kicking anymore now that she was calm and that's the way she was going to keep it.

Raven sighed and went upstairs towards her and Alexander's room and got inside the coffin and picked up the necklace that she gave him and held it close to her undead heart.

Raven believed that they were ok and safe and that they would return home where they belonged and would never have to worry about Jagger again.

~ok so that's all I have please review, no mean reviews please oh and if you guys have any ideas for the next chapter please let me know~

Thanks

Danielle


	18. Chapter 18

~hey, guys sorry I took forever to update…..anyways here's chapter 18 please enjoy~

Raven was standing in her and Alexander's bedroom just looking at all of his beautiful paintings.

She looked out of the big window and saw the bright blue full moon gazing back at her with it's brightness, she placed a gentle white hand on her stomach and began rubbing it gently.

"sweetie, I miss your daddy so much." she said softly as tears welled up in her eyes.

She felt the baby kick and smiled.

"ok ok, I get it I'll be fine." she said still rubbing her stomach which made the baby stop kicking.

"I think I'll just go to sleep, it'll keep me calm." she said to herself as she climbed inside the coffin and shut the lid, closing her eyes and falling into a deep sleep.

She was at ease in her sleep then she started twitching and stirring, she was having a nightmare.

(Raven's Nightmare)

Alexander and Max were running through the woods chasing Jagger, then they stopped and looked left and right, there were two different pathways.

Max decided to take the right while Alexander went left.

As they both went in separate directions Alexander Felt someone's presence along with him, suddenly he stopped running and looked around to make sure no one was there.

"I thought I felt a presence somewhere." he said to himself.

Alexander was about to run when something sharp stabbed him in the back, he reached behind him and pulled it out and threw it on the ground.

He tried to run but noticed that he was getting weak, suddenly he saw a white figure come out behind a tree his face turning into a smirk as he approached Alexander.

"well, well, well, look who we have here, my plan worked perfectly I led you away from your father so I can get my revenge." said Jagger as he walked around him.

Alexander was on his knees to weak to move and glaring at Jagger.

"after I'm done with you I'll go after your wife and your unborn child." said Jagger with an evil laugh.

"No! don't you dare touch them!" said Alexander with a growl.

"stand up." said Jagger.

Alexander got up slowly and faced Jagger ready to fight.

Jagger grabbed Alexander by the neck and threw him against a tree, then he used his gravity mind power and picked up Alexander and flung him across, making him hit a big huge rock.

Alexander got up and started to run towards Jagger, but instead fell to his knees.

"I see your getting weak, well that will make my job easier." said Jagger.

Alexander stared at the ground saying nothing at all.

"fine have it your way then." said Jagger, as he picked up Alexander by his neck and threw him hard against a tree.

Alexander got up slowly, while trying to steady himself so he wouldn't fall over.

Then he ran towards Jagger and threw him across, making him hit a tree then a huge rock.

Poor Alexander felt very weak when he used all of his strength to throw Jagger.

Alexander got up slowly and looked around, Jagger was no where to be seen.

"Jagger!" he called out angrily, still looking around.

"Jagger! Where are you!" he called out angrily.

"right here." said Jagger.

Alexander turned around and was met by a sharp stake piercing his heart.

He cried out in agony, then fell to the ground, his eyes closing shut forever.

Jagger smiled to himself and walked away into the darkness of the woods.

(end of nightmare)

Raven woke up gasping for air and clutching her stomach.

"I know baby, mommy was just having a nightmare, please calm down….ow…ok the kicking is getting worse by the….ow…minute…ow! Ok a LOT worse, ugh I need to get out of this coffin." she said through gritting teeth as she pushed the lid off of the coffin.

She tried getting up but that was a lot harder to do since it hurt to move; then she felt something wet come out of her pelvis, oh, no my water just broke, she thought to herself as the pain got worse and worse by the second.

"Carmen!" she yelled, then she heard her mother-in-law bursting through the door.

"what's the matter?" she said, as she looked at Raven who was still inside the coffin.

"the….baby….is…..coming ow, ow, OW!

"oh, my," said Carmen as she picked up Raven and carried her to a different room that had a huge bed and placed her down gently.

"ok, sweetheart now just breathe in and out in and out." said Carmen.

Raven did as she was told and breathed in and out.

"that's a good girl, ok now let me just go get Jameson to come and help so we can get your precious little baby into this world." said Carmen, as she rushed downstairs to get Jameson.

Raven laid there breathing in and out and waited until Carmen and Jameson came up.

Meanwhile Max and Alexander were still searching for Jagger, then Alexander suddenly stopped.

"what's wrong?" asked Max.

"something's not right," he said.

"what do you mean by that?" he asked.

"I think something's wrong at home, like Raven needs me to be there." said Alexander.

"does it feel like a connection of some sort?" asked Max.

"yes." he said.

"I know that feeling, it means that Raven is going to have the baby, it's the same thing that I went through." said Max.

"what should I do? I mean we haven't captured Jagger yet." said Alexander.

"listen to me son, I'll keep searching for Jagger; you go back to the house and help your wife." said Max.

"thank you," said Alexander, as he ran full speed.

Meanwhile Raven was still struggling with the pain, while Jameson placed more pillows in the back of her head and Carmen is standing at the base of her legs that are apart.

"ok, Raven you need to push," said Carmen.

"I don't think I can." she said.

"sweetie you have to." said Carmen.

Raven tried to push but it hurt to much.

"I can't do it." she said, with tears stinging in her eyes.

"yes you can," said Carmen.

"ow! It hurts!" she cried out.

Suddenly they heard a bang at the door, everyone looked towards the door with shocked expressions.

"what if it's Jagger?" said Raven.

"no, dear It couldn't be," said Carmen.

Jameson walked towards the door and opened it.

"ah, master Alexander your back, right on time I presume." said Jameson.

"Alexander." said Raven with happiness in her voice.

"I'm here, sweetheart, I'm here." he said and kissed her head.

Carmen smiled at her son and continued.

"now that Alexander is here we can continue, Raven sweetie I need you to push, hold Alexander's hand if you have to." said Carmen.

"ok." said Raven and grabbed Alexander's hand.

Alexander held on to her hand and squeezed it gently.

"come on. Sweetheart you can do it." he said.

Raven pushed and pushed until she heard a baby crying.

"oh, there little darling, your hear into the world with your mother and father." said Carmen as she placed the naked baby in a blanket and gave her to her mother who had tears streaming down her cheeks.

"hi, Selena." said Raven as she smiled down at her little bundle of joy.

"she's so beautiful." said Alexander, as he kissed his daughters little head and then kissed his wife on the lips.

"Selena, that's a beautiful name." said Alexander.

"I'm glad you like it." said Raven.

Raven and Alexander laid down on the bed together with their baby on Alexander's chest and Raven's head on his arm.

"I love you, both of you." said Alexander.

"I love you both, too." said Raven.

"we should get some sleep." said Alexander. '

"should we go inside the coffin?" she asked.

"no, it's fine, we can sleep here," said Alexander.

"ok." said Raven.

Soon Raven, Selena, and Alexander were all asleep so peacefully and calm.

A/N: ok that's all I have for right now, again I'm sorry I took so long to update this chapter A/N

Danielle Santos


	19. Chapter 19

AN: hello, everyone thank you sooo much for reviewing you guys rock, ok now here's chapter 19 Oh and one more thing one of you guys has been writing to me and telling me that my story is boring and lame and telling me that I'm not a good writer and all that stuff, well if your going to be talking shit about my story then why the hell are you even reading it!

I'm a nice person and I don't go around sending people messages about their stories and saying that there lame and shit like that. If I'm not saying crap about your stories then don't say crap about mine! Ok that's all I wanted to say. AN

The next day Alexander woke up and placed Selena beside her mother and slowly opened the door and went downstairs where he found his mother sitting on the sofa.

"hello, mother." he greeted and sat down beside her.

"how are Raven and Selena doing?" she asked.

"there fine, there sleeping." he said.

"that's good they both need their rest." she said.

Alexander sighed.

"what's the matter?" asked Carmen.

"I have to go back, we still need to find Jagger." said Alexander.

"no, you don't your father is taking care of that, you have to stay here with your wife and child." said Carmen.

"I know that mother but the safety of my wife and daughter means the world to me." he said.

"I know, but they need you here with them," she said. "when you were born your father stayed with us because he couldn't bare to leave us alone." said Carmen.

Alexander sighed and smiled softly at his mother, she was very wise and caring.

Carmen and Alexander were talking when Raven came downstairs and sat down by Alexander and snuggled up to him.

"hello." said Alexander.

"hi." she whispered and smiled at him.

"I thought you were asleep." he said.

"I was but I was to happy to sleep." she said.

"is Selena still sleeping?" asked Carmen.

"yes." said Raven.

The three of them started having a conversation when they heard the front door open and close. Max walked in and sat next to his wife.

"what happened?" asked Alexander.

"did you catch him?" asked Raven.

"I'm afraid not. I can still feel his senses," said Max.

"where is he now?" asked Carmen.

"he has stop to rest in a near by village by the woods, he thinks we've given up in searching for him so he's not running." said Max.

"so he's not going anywhere?" asked Raven.

"not for a while." said Max.

Raven sighed in relief.

"now, where is my lovely granddaughter?" said Max.

"she's upstairs asleep on the bed," said Raven who got up and headed for the stairs.

"I'll go get her." she said and went upstairs to get her daughter.

Max smiled and wrapped his arm around Carmen and brought her closer to him and kissed her head.

"so, what's her name?" he asked.

"Selena Aurora Sterling." said Raven who was carrying Selena in her arms and walking down the stairs and sat down next to her husband.

"may I hold her?" asked Max.

"of course." said Raven as she handed her daughter off to her grandfather.

Max held the baby in his arms and smiled as he looked down at the angelic face of his sleeping granddaughter.

"Selena, such a beautiful name for a beautiful baby." he said softly.

Raven snuggled closer to Alexander and rested her head on his chest while he wrapped his arm around her.

Selena opened her eyes and stared up at her grandfather.

"she's awake." said Max.

"she's probably hungry." said Carmen as she called for Jameson who came into the living room carrying a baby bottle full of blood and handed it to Raven.

"thank you, Jameson." said Raven.

Jameson went back into the kitchen.

Max handed Selena back to Raven so she could be fed.

Raven held her Selena in her arms and fed her the bottle and watched as her baby sucked on the bottle; her little brown eyes staring at her mother.

When Selena was done with her bottle Raven placed it on the coffee table and started doting over her little baby.

"my sweet little angel." cooed Raven.

"she's going to be daddy's little girl." said Max.

"hmm, yes." said Alexander.

Raven was trying to put Selena to sleep again by rocking her gently.

Everyone was quiet until Alexander broke the silence.

"so, when do we start going after Jagger?" asked Alexander his face serious.

"tomorrow." said Max.

"I'll go with you guys." said Raven.

Alexander shook his head.

"no, sweetheart you have to stay here and look after our daughter." said Alexander.

"but I want to help." said Raven.

"I know you do but I would feel better if you stayed her with Selena and mother." he said.

"you don't want me to go because you don't want to risk my life being in danger." said Raven.

"yes, exactly." said Alexander.

Raven sighed and gave up.

"fine I'll stay." she said.

"thank you." he said softly.

She smiled at him.

"your welcome." she said and kissed his lips.

Carmen stood up and took Max's hand.

"well, we should all get some rest, especially Max and Alexander, tomorrow's a big day." said Carmen.

They all nodded and walked upstairs; Alexander, Raven, and Selena went to their room while Max and Carmen headed to their own.

Soon all five vampires were sound asleep in their beds waiting for tomorrow to arrive; where the hunt for Jagger will begin and end the very same day.

AN: well that's it for this Chapter please review. Oh and if anyone wants to know this isn't the last Chapter, some of you thought that from the last one. AN

~Danielle~


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: hi, everyone I'm back! Thank you so much for still reading and if you're not then I completely understand. So, here's Chapter 20: A/N

Chapter 20

Alexander woke up early the next morning to go with his father in search of Jagger. He dressed in his black jeans with his chain, his black combat boots, a black t-shirt, and a black leather jacket. He quietly went around the room gathering up clothes in a duffle bag for the journey. he sat on the side of the queen size bed and watched his wife and daughter sleep peacefully. He would do anything to make sure that his family was safe from danger; Alexander gently kissed his daughter's head then kissed his wife on the lips. Sighing, he stood up with his duffle bag and started walking towards the door. His hand was on the doorknob when he heard the raspy voice of his wife calling him.

"Alexander?" she asked as she sat up in the bed and looked at her vampire husband.

"Ssh, go back to sleep, sweetheart." He whispered.

"are you leaving already?" she asked softly.

"yes." He said as he ran a pale hand through his jet black long hair.

Raven frowned a little and looked back at her husband.

"When will you be back?"

Alexander looked at his gothic calendar and checked the days and moths.

"It's October 25, so my father and I will be back next month in late September." He said as he got a black sharpie and marked the date for her so she could keep track on when he was coming back. Alexander looked back at Raven and went to sit with her for a minute. He ran his hand through her dark black hair and gently kissed her black lips.

"I love you." He whispered against her lips.

"I love you, too. Please be safe." She said.

"I will, I promise." He said as he kissed her again, then stood up and left the room to meet up with his father. Raven sighed and laid back down on the bed and covred herself and Selena with the satin crimson sheets. She couldn't go back to sleep even if she tried, so she just laid there looking up at the celling and thinking about her husband.

Max was doing the same thing: getting his clothes packed in a duffle bag and saying goodbye to his wife. He sat next to his wife's sleeping form and kissed her cold crimson lips. Carmen woke up to her husband's soft kiss. She kissed him back with as much passion. Max pulled back gently from the kiss and stared into her beautiful eyes; he caressed her cheek softly.

"Are you leaving, darling?" she asked.

"Yes, love." He said.

"I will miss you and Alexander." She said sadly.

He smiled softly at her and took his her hand in his and kissed it softly.

"I will miss you my love. I can't stand being away from you for too long." He said honestly.

"Hmm, then find Jagger quickly so you can safely come home to me." She said softly.

"Nothing else would make me happier then to come home to your beautiful smile." said Max.

Carmen laughed softly and kissed him one last time, then watched him leave the room. She was worried but she knew that he would come back to her soon. Grabbing her satin robe and slippers, she went downstairs and went into the kitchen, where Jameson made her breakfast. She sat at the table and ate her food and drank her goblet full of blood. Raven came down soon after with Selena in her arms. Jameson also made Raven her breakfast and gave her a baby bottle full of blood for the baby. She sat in a chair at the kitchen table and ate her food, while feeding Selena as well.

"Have Alexander and Max left yet?" asked Raven.

"yes." said Carmen as she finished drinking her drink. Jameson took her plate and goblet away and placed it in the sink. Raven finished her own food and kept feeding Selena until she finished her bottle. Jameson took her plate, goblet, and Selena's bottle and started washing the dishes. Carmen and Raven went into the living room and sat on the sofa. Raven held Selena in her arms, while Selena played with her mother's hello batty necklace. Carmen smiled from across as she started to sew. Raven smiled down at her daughter; it was amazing how much she looked like Alexander.

"Your daddy's gone, baby." she said softly.

Selena just stared at her mother with her brown eyes, while sucking on her black pacifier.

"you probably don't understand yet, but you will when you get older." said Raven.

Carmen put her sewing kit aside and went to go sit next to Raven.

"She's adorable just like her mother and father," said Carmen as she looked down at the baby.

"You think she looks like me? I think she looks more like Alexander." said Raven.

"Well, half and half." said Carmen.

Raven laughed and agreed with her.

Selena happily played with her mother's necklace until she fell asleep again. Raven placed Selena in her cot and left her there with Carmen as she went to the big library that they had in the mansion. Raven, entered the library and sat down on the big chair and looked around the slightly lit up room. The library was lit up by the fire that was burning in the fireplace. She sighed and got up to look for a book. She looked at the bookcases to see what book she wanted to read. After a couple of minutes of looking for a book she found one that caught her eye. It was a gothic romantic novel. It sounded really interesting so she took it out of the bookcase and went back and sat down on the chair and started reading it.

It was a really good book about a gothic prince who was miserable and kept to himself in his dark castle, where he stayed all cooped up. His life turns upside down when he meets a beautiful gothic girl who he instantly falls in love with her. But, danger threatens their love when an evil witch places a dark spell on the girl. The only way to break the spell is if the prince gave up his throne.

Raven was so into the book that she didn't hear Carmen come in carrying the baby.

"Raven?"

Raven jumped a little and smiled when she saw that it was only Carmen.

"yes." said Raven as she put the book down.

"Selena's been crying for you." said Carmen as she handed Selena to Raven.

Raven took Selena in her arms and gently rocked her back to sleep. Carmen grabbed a book from the shelf and left the library. Raven placed Selena on her chest and stood up and grabbed the book and left the library. She went upstairs to her and Alexander's room and placed Selena in her crib and turned on her music turner and saw the little bats go around in circle. Raven held the book in her hand and went and got on the bed and started reading the book where she left off. The book was getting really good; the two main characters: Nathan and Janette kind of reminded her of her and Alexander. She smiled at the thought of Alexander.

"Oh, Alexander you've only been gone for a day and I already miss you." said Raven. She sighed and continued to read the book.

Meanwhile, Alexander and Max were running in the woods. They caught Jagger's scent and followed it. His scent leads them to the small village that Max had mentioned yesterday. They stopped and started walking through the village and asking the villagers if they've seen someone with white hair. A young girl said that she saw someone with white hair and that he stayed in a small little cabin. They thanked the girl and left to find the cabin; it wasn't hard to fine, because the cabin was painted black and had spider webs all around the windows. Max and Alexander looked at each other and nodded as they walked towards the door and knocked; there was no answer.

"Maybe he's not home or he could be asleep in his cabin." said Max.

"should we just go in?" asked Alexander.

"Yes." said Max.

They knocked the door down and looked around. Alexander sniffed the air as she walked around the cabin.

"Do you smell that?" he asked.

Max sniffed the air and nodded.

"yes." He said.

"Do you think he's still here since his scent is still around?" asked Alexander.

"I'm not sure, but let's check inside his coffin." said Max.

Alexander opened the door to his 'bedroom' and saw his black coffin. He ran his hand on top of the coffin lid and quickly opened it. It was empty. Max sighed and ran his hand through his hair in frustration.

"He's leading us in a game of cat and mouse." said Max.

Alexander paced back and forth around the room trying to figure out what Jagger was planning.

"Ok, so we know that he's planning to kill us all. So, I think he side tracked us to lead us here so he could go back to the mansion and find a way to kill Raven, Selena, mother, and even Jameson." said Alexander as he stopped pacing and looked at his father.

"I think you've figured it out." said Max.

"And that's what he wanted all along." said Alexander as his phone started ringing. He pressed the talk button and answered.

"Hello?' he said.

"Ah, Alexander I just knew that you would answer the phone on the first call. I have a surprise for you. I'm at your house with your mother, butler, your wife, and your lovely daughter." He said.

Alexander squeezed his phone; making his already white knuckles even whiter.

"If you touch them I swear I will kill you." He said as he gritted his teeth together.

Jagger laughed into the phone.

"Oh, Alexander you make me laugh with your empty threats. But, trust me when I say that your family will be dead once you come back home." He said.

"Over my dead body." said Alexander as he growled into the phone.

"That could be arranged." he said with a smirk on his lips and then hung up the phone.

Alexander threw his cell phone at the wall making it shatter into a million pieces.

"what's wrong?" asked Max.

"Jagger. He's at the mansion!" yelled Alexander.

"We have to get over there now." said Max as he ran out of the cabin.

Alexander was angry. He picked up the coffin and threw it out the window. He ran outside and met up with his father as they both raced home to the mansion to protect their loved ones. Once they were running Alexander borrowed his father's cell phone to call Raven. The phone rang and someone answered.

"Hello?" said a soft voice.

Alexander sighed in relief when he heard his wife's voice.

"Raven?" he said.

"Alexander, what's wrong?" she asked.

"Listen to me tell Jameson to pack your bags and get out of the house with Selena and mother." He said hurriedly.

"why? What's going on?" she said worriedly.

"I'll explain when I get there." He said and hung up the phone and handed it back to his father.

They ran full speed through the woods that seemed endless. It took them about four hours to get back to the mansion. They opened the gate and walked up the cob stone pathway. Alexander saw that the lights were on inside so they went towards the front door and knocked. The male vampires were tense as they waited for someone to open the door. The door unlocked and opened reveling Jameson. Both, Max and Alexander relaxed.

"Masters, your back. Miss Carmen and Miss Raven will be pleased to see you back so soon." He said as he moved to the side to let them inside the house.

They went inside and walked into the living room, where Carmen was sitting on the loveseat reading a book. Max cleared his throat, which made Carmen look back.

"Darlings, your back." she said as she put her book down and ran to hug her husband and son.

She kissed her husband.

"But why are you back so soon? And what happened with Jagger? Did you find him?" she asked.

"no, we didn't find him and the reason why we're back so soon was because Jagger called Alexander and said that he was here and that he was going to kill you, so we rushed here and are you alright, darling?" asked Max as he cupped her face.

"Yes, Max I'm fine and Raven and Selena are fine as well." she said soothingly.

Max nodded as he held his wife in his arms.

"Mother, where's Raven and Selena?" he asked.

"There both in your room." she said.

Alexander nodded and went upstairs.

Carmen stayed in her husband's arms and sighed happily.

"I know I've only been gone for one whole day, but I missed you my love." He said as he kissed her passionately. They kept kissing for a while.

Alexander knocked on the door. He heard Raven say 'come in' so he opened the door and entered the room quietly and leaned against the door frame. Raven looked up and jumped up from the bed and threw her arms around his neck and kissed him softly.

"Your back. I missed you." she said softly.

"I missed you, too." he said softly.

"Did you find Jagger?" she asked.

He shook his head no.

"We couldn't find him. But he called me and said that he was here and that he was going to kill you all. So, we rushed back home, but he wasn't here when we returned." He said.

"Well, you don't have to worry because we're all fine and safe." said Raven.

"I know." he said softly.

Selena was in her crib sound asleep. Alexander and Raven didn't want to wake her so they went downstairs into the parlor and sat down on the loveseat. A couple minutes later Max and Carmen joined them and sat down on the couch together as Carmen snuggled up next to her husband. Alexander had Raven on his lap as she continued to read her book. Jameson brought each of them a goblet of fresh blood. They, all relaxed in peace until the baby monitor went off.

"I'll go get her." said Raven as she placed her book on the coffee table and went upstairs to check on Selena. She reached the room and went inside.

"Hello, Raven."

"What are you doing here?" hissed Raven.

"You know why I'm here."

"Alexander will kill you, Jagger." said Raven.

"Oh I wouldn't worry about your husband. He can't do anything to me…unless he wants his only daughter to get hurt." He said as he uncovered the baby in his arms. The baby was calm.

Raven stood there frozen as she saw her baby in Jagger's arms.

"Jagger put my baby down." she demanded.

He started chuckling.

"I don't think so. I think this little brat will be the first one to die." He said as he rocked the baby.

Selena felt uncomfortable and started to cry. Raven took a step forward, while Jagger took a step back.

"Say goodbye to your little brat." said Jagger as he jumped out of the two story window with a crying Selena in his arms.

Raven ran towards the window and looked outside in bewilderment as Jagger ran out of sight.

"No, no, no, no, no!" she screamed as she ran downstairs in quick speed.

"Jagger took Selena!" she yelled and panicked.

Alexander, Carmen, and Max all stood up and ran outside with Raven leading the way. They all sniffed the air and ran inside the woods as they all followed Jagger's and Selena's scents.

They could all hear Selena's cries and that pushed the parents and grandparents to run even faster. Alexander ran faster and faster as he caught up with Jagger and grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him back. He let go of Selena and made her fly over a river; Raven jumped and caught her in her arms and gently rocked her until she stopped crying and calmed down, some.

"Oh, my sweet little baby. Sshh, angel you're ok." she cooed softly.

Alexander threw Jagger across the river and made him collide with a huge bolder. Alexander jumped across the river and jump on top of Jagger; they both started fighting and throwing fast punches at each other, too fast for any human to see. Alexander growled at Jagger and ripped his arm off.

"Don't you ever mess with my family ever again!" yelled Alexander as he held Jagger by both arms so he wouldn't get free. Max and Carmen came with a coffin; they opened the lid and watched as Alexander placed Jagger inside the coffin and closed the lid shut with a nail gun. Max took out a lighter and lit the coffin on fire. They all stood there as they watched and heard Jagger burn and scream as the fire burned and destroyed his vampire body. The fire died down and the coffin and Jagger's body was turned into ashes. Alexander, Raven, Selena, Carmen, and Max returned home.

"Finally, the moron is dead." said Alexander as he held his daughter in his arms. They were all sitting in the parlor. Raven sighed and agreed.

"Yes and now we can live in peace." said Carmen as she rested her head on Max's shoulder.

"and you two can raise Selena in a safe environment and not have to worry about someone trying to kill you." said Max.

"Yup, that's true." said Raven.

Carmen looked at Raven and turned serious.

"Raven, are you going back to your family? There probably worried about you?" she said.

Raven sighed and ran her hand through her black hair.

"No. I don't want to go back home. I'm a vampire, married, and I have a baby. They're human and they wouldn't understand anything." she said honestly and they both knew that it was true, her parnents wouldn't understand.

"Honestly, i never want to see my family again." she said and picked up her new book that she got from the library and started reading it. Carmen yawned. Max stood up and offered his hand to Carmen and helped her off of the sofa.

"Well, we're off to bed, now." said Max as he and his wife went upstairs to bed.

Alexander and Raven stayed downstairs for a while with Selena slept. They cuddled with each other as Selena layed on her father's chest. Raven was feeling tired as well.

"we should go to bed now. We all had a long crazy day and we need our rest." said Alexander. Raven agreed and stood up and waited as Alexander stood up with Selena in his arms. The tree of them went upstairs to their room. Alexander placed Selena in her crib and covered her with her black sheets. Both, Raven and Alexander dressed into their pj's and got on the bed under the satin sheets and fell asleep in each other's arms and slept peacefully.

A/N: yay, finally I finished this chapter. The next chapter will be the last one. So please review! Thank You. From Danielle aka shaneluvsmitchie711: A/N


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Hey, everyone thanks for reviewing and adding my story to your favorites list. It really means a lot to me. **

**:D so, here's chapter 21 and I'm sad to say that this is the last chapter for Vampire Kisses: Eternity. : A/N**

5 years later.

Selena Sterling just turned five years old a couple of months ago. Now it was December 25 and she sat in front of the huge Christmas tree waiting to open presents. Selena was the spare image of both of her parents. She had her little fangs, her mother's pale skin, her father's black charcoal hair, her mother's long full eyelashes, and her father's deep chocolate brown eyes. She was a little vampire beauty.

Raven and Alexander stepped inside the parlor hand in hand and sat on the couch.

"Mommy, daddy can we open presents, now?" asked Selena in her little sweet innocent girl voice.

"Not yet, Sel." Said Raven.

"We have to wait for your grandparents." Said Alexander.

Selena sighed. "ok." She said as she turned around and kept looking at the presents.

The mansion was decorated with Christmas decorations and a huge tree placed in the corner. The chimney had a fire lit and stockings were hung.

Fifteen minutes later Carmen and Max came through the front door carrying a whole bunch of presents. They stepped inside the parlor and placed the gifts under the tree.

"Grandma, grandpa you're here!" said a happy Selena as she hugged her grandparents. Selena turned to look at her parents.

"Now, can we open presents?" she asked softly.

Alexander and Raven looked at each other and smiled.

"yes." They both said.

"Yay!"

Max gave out the presents. Most of them were for Selena.

"To Raven from Alexander." Said Max as he gave the gift to Raven. She opened it and smiled when she took out a black velvet journal and a black pen.

"Thank you." She said as she kissed his cheek.

"You're welcome." He said.

"To Carmen from me." said Max as he handed her the gift. "Merry Christmas, darling." He said.

Carmen opened her gift and gasped. She picked up a necklace and looked at the beautiful blue diamond.

"Oh, Max it's beautiful. Thank you." She said and pecked his lips softly.

"You're welcome, love." He said as he helped her put on the necklace.

"To Alexander from Raven." He said as he handed Alexander his gift.

Alexander opened his gift and smiled. In his hand he held a 1 thousand ACDC watch with a black Safire attached to it.

"Thank you, Raven." He said and kissed her head.

"welcome." She said.

Selena got some new pajamas, an iPod with earphones, a karaoke machine, a diary, a dress up kit, dolls, movies, CD's, and an easy bake oven.

Selena was happy with her gifts. This Christmas was very happy for her and her family. She gathered up all of her presents and took them up to her own room and put them away. Then she came back downstairs and sat down on her father's lap.

"Thank you mommy, daddy, grandma, and grandpa for my gifts. I love them." She said happily.

"Your very welcome, Lena." Said Raven.

The family talked for a period of time, until Selena started getting tired. She yawned and snuggled against her father.

"I think someone is tired from all this Christmas cheer." Said Carmen.

"Yeah, we're gonna take her to bed." Said Alexander as he and his wife carried their child upstairs and placed her in her bed and covered her with her silk black sheets. Raven kissed their daughter goodnight; as well as Alexander and closed her door behind them and went back downstairs to join Carmen and Max for a late dinner.

"She's finally asleep." Said Raven as she sat down at the kitchen table. Alexander sat down beside her. Jameson brought four goblets of blood and four plates of raw cow meat.

"Thank you, Jameson." Said Max.

"I'm finished for tonight master, may I see myself to my chamber." He said.

"Of course you may. Goodnight Jameson and merry Christmas." Said Max.

"Thank you, sir. Goodnight and merry Christmas to you as well." He said and left the kitchen to go to his room, which was next to the living room. He got into his warm bed and went to sleep.

Max, Carmen, Raven, and Alexander talked for a while until it was time for everyone to go to sleep. All four of them went upstairs and went into their own rooms. Carmen and Max laid in bed together and talked for a while; then they fell asleep in each other's arms.

Alexander and Raven dressed into their pj's and got into their king size bed and snuggled up with each other.

"I'm happy that we're safe and that we don't have to worry about anything hurting us or our daughter." Said Raven.

"Mmm, so am I." said Alexander as he wrapped an arm around his wife, pulling her closer to him.

"It's going to be great living here and never have to worry about the sun since the eclipse turned permanent." Said Raven.

"Yeah, we don't have to sleep in coffins anymore, we can be…normal, well almost." He said with a light laugh.

"Hmm, it's going to be perfect." Said Raven as she yawned slightly.

"Go to sleep my love. We have all of eternity to be together with our daughter to live a happy life." Said Alexander.

Raven smiled at him and kissed his lips passionately.

"Eternity sounds perfect." She said as she and Alexander fell asleep in each other's arms awaiting for their eternity to begin forever in love and peace.

**A/N: Alright everyone! I finally finished this story and I'm super happy about it. Please review and tell me what you think. I'm sorry if this final chapter is bad, I tried my best. So, this is the end. Now, to focus on my other stories, Bye. :A/N**

***Danielle***


End file.
